Beautiful Stranger
by Sebastian Mamoru
Summary: "Kau Ibunya?, Ingat Selir Lee kau itu Lelaki! Bayi itu ada hanya karena kutukan yang terjadi! Tidak lebih! Jadi jangan pernah berharap dia akan menjadi anakmu dan kau Ibunya" Penggalan terakhir dari FF Beautiful Stranger, Kyumin Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Dia orang asing…

Dan selamanya—aku akan menganggapnya seperti itu

.

.

.

Langkahnya yang gemetar menjadi awal pembuka pagi yang naas itu. Kepalanya tertunduk—menghindari ribuan mata di dalam hall. Sedemikian rupa ia mengatur raut wajahnya yang ketakutan sejak tadi malam. Tidak—ia benar benar tidak menginginkan takdir ini meskipun dalam mimpi buruk sekalipun

Tidak. Pilihan yang di ambilnya sekarang malah lebih buruk dari kematian

**xxx**

"Lee Sungmin. Keturunan ke 300 dari keluarga besar Lee, kau berada di sini untuk menghapus kutukan yang terjadi pada keluarga Kerajaan. Apa kau sudah siap?" seorang petinggi yang memakai jubah putih kebesaran memandang sosok pria muda di bawah singgasana.

Pria itu berlutut—merundukkan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah tersiksanya di depan umum

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya pemimpin upacara itu sekali lagi

Lee Sungmin menghela napas. Ia teringat malam malam penuh pertengkaran dan kejadian kejadian yang membuatnya nyaris memilih mati ketimbang harus berada di aula kerajaan layaknya kurban yang siap di persembahkan

"Sungmin-ah…" Bahkan Ibu kandungnya berbisik dari samping kanannya dan untuk pertama kali, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya.

Begitu melihat raut permohonan dari Ibunya, Sungmin tahu dia akan kembali menyerah

"Saya siap" jawab Sungmin nyaris tercekat

"Bagus" desah pemimpin itu lega, "Sekarang kita bisa melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya sesegera mungkin" Ia menjentikkan jari—memanggil puluhan pelayan wanita yang tiba tiba keluar, membawa sebuah kain putih panjang lalu meletakkannya di kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak tidak peduli. Ia hanyalah anak lelaki biasa dari keluarga sederhana. Keadaan keluarganyalah yang membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan ini.

"Dan sekarang—Pangeran" Sungmin tetap tidak menoleh ketika pemimpin upacara itu melambaikan tangan—menyuruh sesosok pria tinggi yang paling Sungmin hindari keberadaannya mendekat, "Anda bisa mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin-shi"

"Baik" Sungmin bisa merasakan sapuan angin saat pria itu mendekat. Ia hanya tertunduk dan terus tertunduk—berharap semua ini cepat selesai

"Di hadapan para leluhur dan para keluarga kerajaan, Saya akan menikahkan Cho Kyuhyun—Sang Putra Mahkota dengan Lee Sungmin—kerabat jauh keluarga kerajaan sehingga dengan begini, kedua rantai yang terputus dapat tersambung kembali"

Petinggi itu beberapa kali melakukan ritual biasa dalam ucapara kuno. Tapi Sungmin tidak berminat. Ia hanya bergerak bagai pion yang siap di mainkan. Bukan berarti ia bersedia di perlakukan serendah ini—namun ia hanya berusaha mengalah

Mengalah pada kekejaman keluarga kerajaan yang pernah mengusir keluarganya—Lee tapi kembali mengemis maaf dengan cara absurd untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga ini

Pernikahan? Dengan Putra Mahkota? Sementara Putra Mahkota punya lebih dari 200 selir selain permaisuri? Apalagi Sungmin itu Lelaki! Apa kau tidak akan marah jika berada di posisi Sungmin?

Bukan! Sungmin bukannya merasa cemburu atau tidak terima di jadikan selir ke 201 dari Putra Mahkota, tapi apakah tidak ada yang bisa melihat jika dia adalah lelaki? Seperti yang pertama kali ia teriakkan di depan utusan kerajaan. Dia itu seharusnya menikahi perempuan, bukan di nikahi!

Dan apalagi itu tentang kutukan kerajaan yang ternyata terbukti setelah pihak keluarga terhormat itu tidak berhasil menghasil keturunan selanjutnya.

Tidak—keturunan mereka hanya berhenti sampai putra mahkota terakhir, Cho Kyuhyun

Selebihnya? Entah mau ribuan selir yang di miliki sang Pangeran, tetap saja tidak akan yang bisa mengandung seorang anakpun sebagai keturunannya.

Kutukan 100 tahun yang lalu ternyata memang terbukti

Dan di sinilah peran Sungmin di perlukan…

.

* * *

.

.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun akan datang sebentar lagi, mohon anda mempersiapkan diri" suara pelayan dari balik bilik malah membuat Sungmin tambah resah.

Ia benar benar ketakutan.

Pakaian pernikahannya yang serba putih, kusut akibat di remasnya terus menerus. Ia hanya bisa bergerak gelisah di atas tatami saat pintu kamarnya bergeser pelan. Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, ia lelaki—dan pria itu juga lelaki! Ini pasti salah dan paling tidak, ia harus meluruskan itu dengan sang Pangeran

"Aku—"

"Aku jijik dengan semua ini" kata sang Pangeran ketika dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin di atas tatami.

Sungmin tertegun. Mulutnya kelu mendengar kata kata Pangeran.

"Itu harusnya kata kataku" gertak Sungmin menggeram marah

Pangeran Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kecil seraya menatap Sungmin dari atas bawah, "Kalau saja keturunan 300 keluarga Lee bukan pria mungkin aku masih mau menikahimu! Tapi ini? Apa sih yang tetua itu pikirkan" lagi, Kyuhyun tampak meremehkan dirinya

Sungmin benar benar tidak tahan lagi, "Kau kira aku mau apa dengan pernikahan ini! Aku yang paling tidak terima! Nikahi saja perempuan lain yang dalam masa subur jadi kau bisa cepat punya anak!"

Mata Kyuhyun mendelik jengkel, "Apa kau bodoh? Kurang bukti apa aku punya ratusan selir tapi tidak seorangpun bisa hamil? Asal kau tahu saja, mereka perempuan yang sudah melewati tes tes tertentu demi kelangsungan keturunan kerajaan! Tapi apa? Aishhh andai kutukan ini tidak terjadi! Aku pasti tidak menjadi gay dalam semalam" ejek Kyuhyun entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Sungmin

BRAKK

Sungmin melempar bantal tebal di kasur mereka ke arah Kyuhyun

"Aw—kau!" keagungan Kyuhyun seperti di hina, ia memegang kedua tangan Sungmin sambil menatapnya garang, "Kau pikir kau siapa Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak sopan padaku!" teriak Kyuhyun

Anehnya Sungmin malah menyeringai lebar—membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun bertambah, "Kau memang Pangeran aku akui itu… tapi jangan mengejekku seolah olah aku yang membuatmu malu seperti sekarang! Aku juga masih normal! Aku lelaki! Lantas kenapa harus aku yang menjadi selirmu!"

"Oh kau kira kau pria?" Kyuhyun sok mengangguk pelan, "Lihatlah wajah manis ini? Apa kau yakin kau bukannya memang penyuka sesama jenis sebelum menikah denganku ha?"

"Aku tidak—" kedua mata Sungmin melebar ngeri, "Jangan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ia bergerak menjauh tapi sayang, Pangeran Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang kedua tangannya semakin mudah menyibak pakaian pernikahan Sungmin—menurunkannya hingga sebatas perut

"Tidak! Jangan!" erangan putus asa Sungmin tidak di dengarnya. Di balik bilik itu—Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan marah, terus menerus menarik paksa pakaian Sungmin hingga sebagian memperlihatkan tubuh putih yang tidak bercela itu

Kyuhyun tampak berbahaya dan Sungmin tahu itu. Ia hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri—merasa ketakutan untuk pertama kalinya saat berhadapan dengan Pangerannya itu

"Aku anggap aku sedang meniduri seorang perempuan, bagaimana?" nafas Kyuhyun memburu—ia hanya berkonsentrasi pada wajah Sungmin. Ya hanya itu, karena ia juga belum bisa menerima jika Sungmin sama sama bertubuh seperti dirinya

"Aku… bukan perempuan…" lirih Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Pangeran Kyuhyun mengindahkannya dan terus memaksa Sungmin menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya

"Cepat Sungmin! Aku harus menidurimu ketika bulan penuh berada di atas tempat ini! Dengan begitu, kutukan ini mungkin berakhir!" ucap Kyuhyun merasa kesal sendiri. Di satu sisi dia juga tidak mau melakukannya dengan Sungmin, tapi di satu sisi—inilah adalah kewajibannya. Semua isi kerajaan bergantung padanya.

"Tidak… aku… tidak mau…" Sungmin mulai terisak ketika Pangeran Kyuhyun mematikan pencahayaan di kamar mereka. Sungmin terus melindungi tubuhnya dari sentuhan tangan kyuhyun dalam kegelapan

"Kumohon Jan—AH" Semuanya terasa gelap. Gelap yang menelan diri Sungmin sampai pada titik ia pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Dalam kamar itu—semua mimpi buruk Sungmin baru saja akan di mulai.

.

.

* * *

.

"Apakah dia itu Selir baru Pangeran?"

"Iya—sok sekali ya, padahal pria! Dia tidak tahu malu apa! Mentang mentang Pangeran terus berkunjung ke tempatnya dia jadi sombong!"

"Betul" sahut pembicara lain yang ternyata selir juga dari Pangeran Kyuhyun, "Dia tidak pernah bersosialasi dengan kita, apalagi Permaisuri!"

"Ah biarlah~ kita lihat saja, apa ramalan tetua kerajaan itu benar" Selir pertama itu menggerai rambut panjangnya yang indah seolah olah memamerkannya pada setiap orang, "Kalau ternyata Sungmin juga tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan—Pangeran pasti segera membuangnya, dia kan masih normal hmm" dengusnya angkuh

Sungmin yang berada di biliknya—langsung memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sangat tahu jika ketiga selir kurang kerjaan itu sengaja bergosip tepat di beranda kediamannya.

"Mereka hanya iri Selir Lee" ungkap salah satu pelayan muda yang di tugaskan melayani Sungmin semenjak hari pertama ia tiba di istana

"Apa yang mereka iri kan?" Sungmin balik bertanya sambil malas malasan memakan buah buahan yang di bawakan pelayan itu

Pelayan itu tersenyum lembut, "Sejak menikahi anda, Pangeran kan selalu kemari—menghabiskan malam bersama anda dan itu sudah 2 minggu Selir, bukankah jelas jika mereka semua merasa iri?"

Sungmin terdiam. Sebelah tangannya memilih mengambil buah lagi ketimbang membalas ucapan pelayan itu

Memang benar, Pangeran hampir setiap malam sengaja tidur di kediaman Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tahu betul apa yang Pangeran inginkan

Keturunan. Hanya itu, tidak lebih

Lagipula, Sungmin lebih sering menangis setiap kali Pangeran meniduri dirinya. Menangis karena Pangeran benar benar memperlakukannya layaknya wanita. Pria itu juga sengaja memadamkan pencahayaan guna menghindari kenyataan jika ia sedang bercinta dengan sesama jenisnya juga

Ya, Sungmin tahu betul tentang itu. Pangeran belum bisa menerima dirinya. Ia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Pangeran, bukan karena dia memang ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Sungmin

"Selir"

"Selir!" Panggil pelayan itu mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin

"Ah ya?" Lamunan Sungmin buyar, ia menegakkan dirinya segera

"Anda butuh sesuatu lagi? Tampaknya anda kelihatan lelah?" tanya Pelayan itu mulai khawatir

Sungmin menggeleng lemas, "Tidak apa apa—aku memang punya anemia jadi gampang lelah, uhmm" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, "Bisakah kau berikan aku buah Persik? Aku mau buah itu" pintanya di sertai suara rengekan manja yang tidak biasa

Pelayan itu saja sampai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Selir… anda yakin anda baik baik saja?" tanya pelayan itu meyakinkan

"Aku baik baik saja! Sudah! Yang penting ambilkan segera buah persik!" perintah Sungmin mulai senewen, ia juga bingung kenapa ia gampang terpancing emosi seperti ini

Pelayan itu terhenyak, tapi ia buru buru bangkit sambil merundukkan kepala berulang kali, "Ini ada yang aneh, Selir Lee meminta buah persik? Bukankah buah itu adalah buah yang sering di minta setiap kali permaisuri atau selir di kerajaan ini sedang hamil? Apa jangan jangan" Kedua mata pelayan itu mulai berbinar senang, "Ah sebaiknya aku lapor ke Raja dan Tabib kerajaan!" dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, ia bergegas melangkah menuju Istana utama

.

.

.

"Ah tidak ada, di sini juga tidak ada! Aishh di mana mana tidak ada!" Gerutu Pangeran sambil menghenyakkan buku buku tua di hadapannya. Tadinya setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwal kerajaan, Pangeran Kyuhyun bermaksud mencari tahu tentang kutukan yang membuatnya mengalami hari hari suram belakangan ini.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa terkekang. Hidup di dalam kerajaan di mana lebih banyak tanggung jawab di banding kesenangan membuatnya tahu apa yang harus di dahulukan

Kyuhyun adalah contoh Putra Mahkota terhormat.

Ia menerima perjodohan dengan putri dari Kerajaan tetangga lalu mengangkatnya menjadi permaisuri meski tanpa berlandaskan cinta

Dia juga mulai menerima kenyataan jika Permaisuri yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan harus bersiap di madu dan itu berarti Pangeran Kyuhyun harus mencari calon selir demi kelangsungan keturunan Kerajaan

Itu memang sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi ketika kedua orangtuanya—sang Raja yang masih menjabat menyuruhnya untuk menikahi seseorang yang tidak terkenal, bukan dari keluarga terpandang untuk di nikahi, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

Dan ia tambah terkejut ketika mengetahui jika sosok itu adalah PRIA! Sama seperti dirinya!

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun baru pertama kali menyatakan tidak pada orangtuanya. Dia belum gila dan tidak akan gila dalam waktu dekat! Bagaimana bisa? Selirnya adalah seorang namja? Apa kerajaan tidak akan malu dengan keadaan ini?

Setelah mendesak dan mengancam sedemikian rupa. Kedua orangtuanya akhirnya mau angkat bicara. Mereka berusaha berbicara sedikit mungkin tentang kutukan '100 tahun yang lalu'. Yang Kyuhyun sayangkan, kedua orangtuanya dan beberapa tetua kerajaan hanya menceritakan sebagian dari cerita yang berkata jika Keluarga kerajaan mengusir keluarga Lee yang masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan mereka secara tidak hormat. Sehingga keturunan terakhir Lee waktu itu meneriakan sumpah yang mengatakan jika saatnya tiba—keturunan ke empat setelah dia di usir akan terhenti.

Kecuali, jika kehormatan keluarga Lee di angkat kembali dalam kerajaan maka kutukan itu akan musnah

Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang di perbuat keluarganya sampai kutukan itu benar benar terjadi dan siapapun yang mengetahuinya tidak mau repot repot menjelaskan itu pada Kyuhyun

"Ck, mereka benar benar membuatku frustasi! Arghh" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Memangnya mereka yang menjalani ini semua? Memangnya mereka tidak tahu betapa muaknya tidur dengan sesama jenis" mengingatnya saja membuat Kyuhyun tampak mau muntah. Ia mengingat betul detail tiap malam setiap menyetubuhi Sungmin.

Konsentrasinya benar benar harus membayangkan Sungmin adalah perempuan dan itu tidaklah gampang

"Ah Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di dalam perpustakaan kerajaan, "Dia pasti tahu sesuatu!" Tanpa membereskan setumpuk buku di atas meja, Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu berjalan menuju kediaman Sungmin

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, lama sekali Pelayan Kim.. eh Pangeran?" Sungmin yang separuh tertidur—malas malasan, berusaha duduk seformal mungkin walau ia membuang muka dari Kyuhyun. Ya, melihat Kyuhyun sama saja melihat nerakanya setiap malam

"Tatap mataku Sungmin" titah Pangeran Kyuhyun tajam, Selirnya itu menoleh dengan enggan—ia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu merunduk lagi, "Ada apa? Tumben Pangeran kemari siang siang begini?" tanyanya kaku

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan sikap Sungmin, lebih baik ia bertanya langsung, "Apa kau tahu tentang kutukan 100 tahun lalu? Kutukan yang membuatmu terpaksa menjadi selirku?" kata Kyuhyun beruntun

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Pangeran yang malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau memakai pemerah bibir Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa di duga

"Eh?" Wajah Sungmin menggeleng polos, "Aku baru saja bangun tidur" jawabnya pelan

"Baru bangun?" ulang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekat—mengamati perubahan wajah Sungmin yang baginya sangat dramatis. Ia tahu Sungmin itu manis, tapi… tidak pernah ia amati sebelumnya jika Sungmin tampak indah dalam kesederhanaannya

"Mau apa kau Pangeran?" Sungmin agak gugup bercampur ketakutan saat sebelah tangan Pangeran terulur hendak menyentuh pipinya. Sungmin makin mundur teratur meski dia enggan berdiri

"Aku hanya mau—kemarilah…" Kyuhyun ingin memastikan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merangkap Sungmin—mendekat di dalam pangkuannya, mengamati dan terus mengamati wajah Sungmin yang tampak menarik perhatiannya

"Kau tampak…" Mempesona, hampir saja Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Tapi tidak jadi, ia hanya menggeleng kuat dan memilih untuk bertanya, "Kau yakin kau tidak berias sebelum aku kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin dari dekat

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, "Aku namja Pangeran—ingat itu kalau kau sampai terlupa, aku tidak akan pernah berdandan meskipun untukmu" jawabnya lugas

"Tapi kenapa…" Pangeran Kyuhyun menyapu bibir Sungmin lembut, Ia menyesapnya sebentar sebelum menarik kepalanya menjauh. Kyuhyun tambah tidak mengerti.

"Pangeran, ini masih siang" elak Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak biasanya Pangeran menciumnya sepelan itu. Ini aneh.

"Lalu kenapa kalau masih siang? Kau selirku!" Egois Pangerannya muncul kembali membuat Sungmin dengan enggan menatapnya penuh arti, "Kau tidak mau menyentuhku kan selama masih ada pencahayaan? Kau sengaja melakukannya itu malam malam agar menyamarkan bentuk tubuhku yang sama sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Itu memang benar dan dia tidak berniat membantahnya

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini berbeda. Sungmin benar benar tampak menarik saat ini.

"Kalau aku tetap mau menyentuhmu sekarang juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang menghangat dalam sentuhannya

"Aku tidak akan menolaknya, tapi apakah kau—" Sungmin lagi lagi tersenyum remeh, "Apakah kau bisa meniduriku meski kau melihat jelas seluruh tubuhku? Kau yakin Pangeran?" tantang Sungmin sengaja berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, belum sempat ia menjauh untuk duduk kembali—Pangeran Kyuhyun malah menariknya hingga terjatuh lembut di atas kasur

"Aw…" Kedua mata Sungmin terpejam—mengingat semua bagian sakit setiap kali Pangeran melakukannya. Tidak ada yang romantis dalam penyatuan tersebut. Hanya ada rasa sakit dan terhina bagi Sungmin

Sedetik… dua detik…

Sungmin terus memejamkan matanya, menunggu Pangeran melakukannya dengan cepat—ya, buat Pangeran, dia juga tidak pernah menikmati melakukan itu bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan sering kali melakukannya tanpa pemanasan hanya agar cepat cepat menyelesaikan kewajibannya

Dalam terang, Kyuhyun dengan mudah melihat setiap tetesan air mata Sungmin di bawahnya. Ia memalingkan wajah—merasa rasa bersalah yang menumpuk makin meluap di dadanya

"Kau tersiksa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

Sungmin perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ia mengangguk ragu ragu, "Kau selalu kasar padaku, apa salahku Pangeran… ini juga bukan keinginanku, bukan mauku terlahir sebagai pria yang harus menikah denganmu…" Sungmin terdiam lagi. Ia menoleh ke samping sambil membungkam bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis

"Huh" Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin lalu berpindah tempat berbaring di belakang Sungmin, menepuk canggung kepala selirnya itu, "Maafkan aku—aku juga terpaksa melakukannya, kau tahu ini sulit untuk kita berdua"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ucapan Kyuhyun tulus meminta maaf, refleks Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Ini semua kebetulan Sungmin. Kebetulan saja anak pertama keluarga Lee pada keturunan ke 300 adalah kau" tunjuk Kyuhyun berani meremas lembut lengan Sungmin, "Dan kebetulan juga keturunan kerajaan berhenti padaku! Sehingga aku yang harus menjalankan semua ini… maaf Sungmin—ini benar benar tidak mudah untukku" sekali lagi. Entah harus berapa kali Kyuhyun mengatakannya karena ia tahu rasa sakit yang ia ciptakan setiap malamnya pada Sungmin

"Lalu… jika nanti malam aku berubah kasar lagi padamu—ijinkan aku meminta maaf padamu sekarang…"

Di depan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Dengan susah payah, Sungmin memutar tubuhnya—menghadap kepada Pangerannya kemudian tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kali

"Kau sudah meminta maaf tiga kali dalam sehari Pangeran, sudah cukup—aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Sungguh?"

Masih dengan senyum, Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Jujur perasaannya terasa lebih lega sedikit, ia baru sadar kenapa tidak bicara baik baik saja dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ternyata Pangeran tidak sejahat yang ia kira

"Baguslah" Pangeran Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya—mengelus pipi kiri Sungmin, "Aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku akan membuatnya lebih mudah buat kita berdua"

Kening Sungmin berkerut tidak mengerti, "Lebih mudah? Maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, menghela napas sampai menyapu sebagian wajah Sungmin lalu menarik tubuh selirnya semakin mendekat, "Aku akan pelan pelan, jadi kau tenang saja" bisik sang Pangeran

"Tapi bukankah kau—"

"Ssst, kita coba saja" Kyuhyun menggulung tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut sebelum mulai mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi untuk menghormati Sungmin sebagai mana adanya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat segalanya berjalan, bukan seperti apa yang ia mau.

Sungmin menutup matanya, mengikuti alur permainan Kyuhyun. Ia melenguh, pasrah dan membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

DRAPP DRAP DRAPP

Derap langkah sekelompok orang terdengar heboh. Sebagian penghuni kediaman kediaman kecil di sekeliling jalan istana sampai menengok keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

Satu tabib kerajaan, 2 tetua kerajaan di ikuti oleh Raja dan Ratu bersama sekelompok pelayan istana termasuk pelayan pribadi Sungmin berjalan tergopoh gopoh menuju kediaman mungil tempat Sungmin berada

Semua selir tambah bertanya tanya

"Jangan bilang kalau Selir Lee memang berhasil hamil?" ucap salah satu selir dengan tampang ngeri pada selir yang lain

"Masa iya?" Selir itu tidak bisa menjawab. Mereka semua hanya bisa menyaksikan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dari tempat masing masing

Sementara itu—di istana utama, tampak seorang wanita anggun duduk dengan kepala terkulai sedih. Nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin meski ia memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi.

Ya, dia adalah permaisuri dari Pangeran Kyuhyun, permaisuri Hwayoung

"Yang Mulia bagaimana ini? Apakah benar jika Selir Lee memang terbukti hamil?" Seorang abdi setianya malah heboh sendiri sedangkan Permaisuri itu hanya tersenyum sedih—senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada setiap orang

"Biarkan saja, kita lihat saja nanti" ucapnya bijaksana. Matanya menerawang—mengikuti langkah kelompok tabib itu dengan seksama

.

.

.

"Beritahu pada Selir Lee tentang kedatangan kami" titah sang Ratu kepada pelayan lain di depan kediaman Sungmin

Beberapa pelayan berpangkat rendah itu saling bertukar pandangan resah

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya sang Ratu heran melihat tingkah serba salah mereka, "Apakah Selir Lee tidak ada di tempatnya?"

"Tidak" sanggah salah satu pelayan dengan cepat menggeleng, "Selir Lee ada di kamarnya tapi… " Ia menatap penuh rasa takut pada Pelayan setia Sungmin yang berdiri di samping tabib, "Sedang ada Pangeran Kyuhyun di dalam… " katanya sengaja menggantung kalimat terakhir

"Oh" Semua orang kompak ber-Oh ria. Beberapa dari mereka malah senyam senyum penuh arti—tampak mengerti apa maksud pelayan tadi

"Aduh mereka itu!" gerutu Ratu separuh kesal separuh merasa gemas, "Ini masih siang! Apa tidak bisa di tunda dulu sampai malam tiba!"

"Maaf Ratu—tapi kalau tidak begitu, mungkin Selir Lee tidak hamil secepat ini…" bela kepala pelayan setia Sungmin yang tahu jadwal berkunjung Kyuhyun

"Iya aku tahu, tapi tetap saja, ck—jadi bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana?" tanya Ratu mulai lelah berdiri di depan halaman berpakaian lengkap yang begitu berat di tubuhnya

"Hmm, baiklah lebih baik kita kembali dahulu—"

KREKKK

Belum sempat Raja memberikan perintah, tiba tiba pintu depan terbuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan Pangeran Kyuhyun menjulurkan kepalanya, "Pelayan! Selir Lee menginginkan buah persik! Cepat berikan padanya!" teriaknya belum menyadari kedatangan petinggi istana di depannya

"Pangeran…" Pelayan Sungmin itu mengisyaratkan dengan kepalanya ke arah Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri tak jauh dari depan kediaman

Pangeran mengikuti arah pandang sang Pelayan, "Ah ada Raja dan Ratu" Pangeran Kyuhyun buru buru keluar dari balik pintu kemudian tunduk memberi hormat, "Maaf aku tidak tahu jika di sini ada Raja dan juga Ratu" ucapnya gugup sambil membenarkan letak pakaiannya yang masih terlihat berantakan

Melihat itu, Raja dan Ratu saling bertatapan penuh arti. Sorot mata mereka yang meredup tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menatap tajam ke arah kedua orangtuanya, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kalian bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan nuansa aneh di antara Raja dan Ratu

"Ah tidak" Ratu menggeleng cepat, "Pelayan! Persiapkan Selir Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan kami" perintahnya

"Baik" Sang kepala pelayan langsung masuk ke dalam kediaman dan tidak sampai beberapa menit ia kembali keluar—melapor pada sang Ratu

"Selir Lee siap bertemu dengan Anda Ratuku" katanya terus tertunduk hormat

"Baiklah, ayo tabib" Ratu dan Raja masuk terlebih dahulu, di iringi dayang dayang dan tabib serta tetua kerajaan. Semua ini sempat membuat Pangeran Kyuhyun kebingungan, tapi ketika ia ikut masuk ke dalam, ia langsung tahu jawabannya

"Selir Lee positif hamil, Yang Mulia" ujar Tabib setelah memeriksa Selir Sungmin yang tetap berbaring malas di atas kasur tipis, sementara—Raja dan Ratu berada di hadapannya di batasi kayu penghalang di tengah tengah mereka

"Benarkah?!" Raja dan Ratu terkejut bukan main, Ratu bahkan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin di balik papan penghalang, matanya tampak berbinar memandang menantunya itu, "Kau hamil Sungmin!" pekiknya nyaris tersedak saking bahagianya

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya—ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malu. Yang ia dengar seluruh orang yang hadir di kamarnya bersorak gembira dengan Ratu tak henti hentinya mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin mencari—apa reaksi Pangerannya mendengar kabar ini?

Selagi semua orang larut dalam kegembiraan itu. Pangeran Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan lahan mendekati pembaringan Selirnya. Kedua mata kelamnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata cokelat itu.

Tidak ada kata kata di antara mereka

Ratu yang mengerti—bergerak mundur dan membiarkan Pangeran Kyuhyun duduk di samping Selir Sungmin

"Aku…" Sungmin benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Seorang pria yang bisa mengandung, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya!

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa apa. Ia hanya cepat memeluk Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya—berusaha bersikap sebijak mungkin meski tidak dapat di pungkiri ia merasa bahagia tidak terkira untuk pertama kalinya

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, maaf" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk Sungmin. Meluapkan rasa penyesalan sebesar mungkin karena membuat Sungmin mengalami semua ini.

Bahu Sungmin bergetar, tanpa suara ia kembali menangis. Menangis diam diam di tengah suara kegembiraan yang menggema di setiap sudut ruangannya

.

.

.

Siang berganti malam. Dan sampai detik itu, Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Di biarkannya Sungmin menangis selama mungkin—menjaga selirnya tetap utuh walau ia tahu betapa tersiksanya Sungmin berada di situasi seperti ini.

Pangeran Kyuhyun mengesampingkan rasa bahagianya. Semua orang mengira jika Sang Pangeran tidak mau beranjak dari kediaman Sungmin karena ia terlalu senang mengetahui akhirnya keturunan Raja dapat terjaga. Bukan! Bukan karena itu!

Semua orang terlanjur salah paham dan berpendapat kalau Pangeran Kyuhyun ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya dengan Sungmin

.

Memang benar, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda

Sungmin sudah berhenti menangis sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Tapi dapat Kyuhyun rasakan, Selirnya itu tidak tertidur. Sungmin hanya membisu—entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak memaksa kau untuk merasa bahagia atau apa Sungmin" sela Kyuhyun, "Kalau kau merasa kesal, marah atau terhina, silahkan pukul saja aku—aku yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi kumohon…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyelami kedua mata sembab milik Sungmin, "Jangan membalasnya pada calon bayimu… aku—"

"Karena kau membutuhkannya" Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, "Ya kau dan seluruh kerajaan menanti bayi ini bukan? Kau tidak membutuhkanku, kebetulan saja hanya aku—namja yang bisa kau hamili! Bukan ke 200 selirmu itu!" suara Sungmin meninggi. Ia ingin melampiaskan perasaan putus asa ini pada siapa saja. Biar semua orang tahu kalau dia tidak akan pernah mau berada dalam posisi ini.

"Kau boleh mengumpat apapun padaku, aku rela" hanya itu kata Kyuhyun menghadapi amarah Sungmin.

"Kau?!" Sungmin sudah bangkit berdiri lalu dalam sekejap meraih kerah baju tidur Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Pangeran itu terhenyak hingga membentur tembok, "Kau lupa aku juga pria? Aku bisa menghajarmu" desis Sungmin sambil menyeringai licik

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, senyum yang malah menantang Sungmin, "Pukul saja kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega, oh ya—aku tidak pernah lupa kau itu lelaki, tadi siang menjadi buktinya"

BLUSH

Pipi Sungmin mendadak merona merah mengingat kejadian manis yang tadi siang terjadi di antara mereka. Ya, Pangeran Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya perlahan lahan, membuat Sungmin bisa menikmatinya untuk pertama kali. Mereka melakukannya tanpa ada bayang hitam sebagai penghalang. Sungmin bahkan ingat betul wajah Pangeran Kyuhyun yang begitu menginginkannya

"Sungmin… tidurlah kau tidak boleh lelah" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan cengkraman selirnya itu yang tidak bergerak protes, Sungmin sibuk mengatur raut mukanya sendiri sementara Kyuhyun membimbingnya kembali tertidur di atas kasur

"Aku—"

"Kau boleh menghajarku kapanpun kau mau—tapi sekarang, kau harus tidur! Kasihan bayi kita"

Bayi kita? Oh kenapa kata kata itu terdengar sangat manis di telinga Sungmin. Seolah olah Sungmin memiliki sebagian Pangeran dalam darah dagingnya. Tak di sangkal, Sungmin tersenyum tipis, beruntung malam menyamarkan wajahnya yang sudah merona sejak tadi

"Selamat tidur Selirku" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin lalu memeluknya lagi

Sungmin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan membalas berbisik sangat pelan sekali, "Malam Pangeran"

.

.

.

Berita kehamilan Selir Lee menjadi topik hangat di kerajaan pada pagi harinya. Semua rakyat bersorak gembira karena akhirnya—setelah bertahun tahun menunggu kehadiran calon putra mahkota, akhirnya Pangeran bisa mempunyai keturunan juga

Sebenarnya selama ini Raja ingin sekali mangkat dan memberikan tahtanya pada Pangeran Kyuhyun—tapi sesuai tradisi Kerajaan. Putra Sulung hanya boleh naik tahta jika memiliki keturunan demi kelangsungan kerajaan.

Namun akibat kutukan itu—Pangeran yang sempat menikahi banyak wanita demi satu keturunan, gagal berulang kali.

Hanya dengan Sungminlah—keturunan ke 300 dari Keluarga Lee, di mana seorang Lee sendiri yang pernah mengutuk keluarga kerajaanlah yang bisa menghapusnya juga

Tetapi, berita menggemparkan tidak sampai di situ saja.

Sebab Pangeran kembali menghadap ke istana utama sambil membawa keputusan yang menggegerkan banyak pihak

"APA MAKSUDMU PANGERAN?" Teriak Raja dari atas singgasananya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Pangeran bisa membuat kebahagiaannya meluap hanya dalam hitungan menit

Pangeran Kyuhyun mengangguk santai, "Sudah jelas maksudku Raja—Aku ingin menceraikan seluruh selirku, tidak ada gunanya aku tetap menikahi mereka Ayahanda, aku hanya bisa menghamili Selir Lee bukan" jelasnya panjang lebar

Semua orang di dalam ruangan berkasak kusuk—mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Pangeran

"Tapi Pangeran tidak semudah itu! Kenapa tiba tiba kau—" Raja mendelik tajam ke arah Pangeran—anak satu satu miliknya. Raut wajah itu—jangan bilang kalau…

"Apa ini permintaan Selir Lee sendiri?" selidik Raja menaruh curiga

"Tidak!" sangkal Pangeran sampai berdiri dari duduknya, "Selir Lee bahkan tidak meminta apapun kecuali buah buahan sejak kemarin! Ini keinginanku Ayahanda! Aku lelah mendengar gosip gosip mereka yang menaruh dengki pada Selir Lee! dan demi menjaga keamanan calon anakku, aku berani meminta ini padamu, Ayahanda" kata Kyuhyun memberi penekanan. Ia membiarkan saja jika pada tetua melihat ke arahnya tidak suka—bukan rahasia umum kalau sebagian dari para selir itu adalah rekomendasi dari mereka. Sudah tentu ada kerja sama terselubung yang bisa mengancam keutuhan kerajaan jika hal itu tetap di pertahankan

"Tapi apa harus semuanya? Apa tidak bisa hanya beberapa?" tanya Raja tahu kalau beberapa selir Pangeran bukanlah orang sembarangan—mereka dari keluarga terpandang, jauh lebih terhormat ketimbang keluarga Lee Sungmin

"Tidak bisa" sanggah Pangeran Kyuhyun tegas, "Aku meminta semuanya—bukankah Raja sudah menyetujui syarat ini ketika memaksaku menikahi Selir Lee, ingat Ayah, aku dulu menolak mentah mentah menikahi seorang pria!" geram Pangeran menggertakan giginya

Kali ini semua orang terdiam. Mereka bukan tidak ingat hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa membantah Ayahnya sehebat itu. Siapa yang tidak marah jika di paksa menikahi seseorang hanya demi menghapus kutukan yang belum tentu benar

Apalagi jika orang itu juga berjenis kelamin sama sepertimu

"Baiklah, Ayah memang sudah berjanji padamu jika Selir Lee terbukti bisa menghapus kutukan itu, kau boleh melepaskan semua selirmu, tapi… " Raja memiringkan kepalanya—heran, "Apa kau tidak menyesal, mereka semua cantik cantik, apa kau tidak akan menyesal di kemudian hari karena itu berarti kau hanya punya satu selir dan satu permaisuri"

Pangeran mendengus kasar, "Aku tidak akan menyesal Ayah karena aku memang tidak mencintai siapapun" Ia terdiam sejenak, "Bahkan jika itu Permaisuri Hwayoung sendiri" tambahnya

Ayahnya mengangguk paham walau matanya berkelit curiga, "Lalu apa kau mencintai Selir Lee?" pancingnya

Pangeran Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku tunggu sampai nanti siang Ayah, aku tidak mau Selir Lee merasa tertekan lagi jika melihat mereka" Selesai mengatakan itu, Pangeran mohon diri kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruang Aula

Beberapa tetua berbisik bisik perihal permintaan Pangeran namun tidak dengan Raja. Ia memandangi terus punggung Pangeran yang pergi menjauh

"Kau bahkan mengelak dari pertanyaanku Pangeran, apa itu berarti kau memang mencintainya?"

.

.

.

"Selir Lee… buah ini saja belum habis kenapa anda mau yang baru" keluh kepala pelayan geleng geleng kepala melihat puluhan buah persik mengitari tempat tidur Sungmin

Selir ini hanya mengemut sebentar buah itu lalu membuangnya jauh jauh. Sungmin kembali membuka yang baru tanpa mau menyentuh yang lama, diemutnya lagi kemudian langsung di buang begitu saja

Terus menerus seperti itu

"Mana lagi buah persiknya?" tanya Sungmin selesai menguliti buah yang terakhir, sang pelayan hanya terus menggeleng kesal sambil menjawab, "Buahnya hanya di emut saja bagaimana tidak cepat habis Yang Muliaaaaaa" keatanya gemas

"Aishh, aku mau buah persik lagi!" tuntut Sungmin melotot tajam tapi jatuhnya wajah manisnya malah tambah imut berkali lipat, "Cepat bawakan kemari! Pokoknya aku mau buah persikkkkkkkkkkkk" rengek Sungmin memukul mukul bantalnya

"Baikkk Yang Muliaa" Seluruh pelayan langsung keluar menghambur pergi mengambil buah persik cadangan dari dapur

"Kalian sibuk sekali" komentar Pangeran Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kediaman Selir Lee yang penuh orang lalu lalang. Kedatangannya malah tidak di beritahu sehingga Pangeran langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar

Di sana, ia melihat bagaimana sibuknya Sungmin mengemut buah persik dengan rakusnya.

"Ck ck ck" Pangeran Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping Selir Lee yang belum sadar dengan keberadaannya

"Kau lapar sekali" ucap Pangeran sambil mengambil satu buah persik ke tangannya

"Iya—habis ini sangat enakk" jawab Sungmin masih setia mengemut buah persik—hanya mengemut saja lalu membuangnya ke satu wadah besar

"Mana lagi buah persiknya" Ia menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Pangeran Kyuhyun yang langsung memberikan buah persik, "Terima kasi—eh Pangeran…" Sungmin tampak terkejut melihat Pangeranlah yang berada di sampingnya—bukan sang pelayan

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, nih ambilah" Pangeran menaruh buah persik yang telah di kupas untuk di kunyah oleh Sungmin, "Terima kasih" ucap Selir Lee kaku

"Ck tidak usah formal seperti itu, kau jadi kelihatan aneh" pangeran Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang sedikit terkena lendir buah persik, "Biasa sajalah~ oh ya kau butuh apalagi? Mumpung aku ada di sini, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" tawar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menikmati wajah super duper terkejut milik Lee Sungmin yang ternyata sangat manis

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa apa, hanya buah persik" Selir Lee mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang buah persik, tersenyum penuh ragu sebelum kembali mengemut buah persik itu

Mereka terdiam dalam suasana canggung. Pangeran Kyuhyun bingung mau melakukan apa karena sudah ada selusin pelayan yang siap siaga melayani Selirnya sementara Sungmin sendiri sibuk mengemut buah persik—menyesap rasa manisnya saja tanpa mau mengunyah apapun

"Ck—aku di acuhkan" gerutu Pangeran kesal, "Aishh baiklah—lebih baik aku pergi berjalan jalan" Pria itu bangkit berdiri sambil membenahi pakaian kebesarannya, "Nanti malam aku akan bermalam di sini Selir Lee, jadi siapkan dirimu" ucapnya saat hendak melangkah keluar ruangan

Sungmin terkejut—konsentrasinya langsung terbuyar, "Malam ini Pangeran?" tanyanya heran—bukankah dia sudah hamil jadi buat apalagi Pangeran tetap berkunjung ke tempatnya?

"Iya—aku mau tidur di sini" Pangeran menoleh ke arah belakang di mana Selir Lee lagi lagi menunjukkan wajah polosnya, "Selirku sekarang hanya dirimu—memang kau mengharapkan aku tidur di mana lagi?" Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Sungmin dalam kebingungannya yang menjadi jadi

"Selirnya hanya tinggal… diriku?" unjuk Sungmin ke dadanya—tidak percaya

.

.

.

Berita heboh dari keluarga kerajaan seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Setelah kemarin memberitahu tentang kabar gembira—sekarang Kerajaan mengumumkan hal menggemparkan yang belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah selama ini

Pangeran Kyuhyun menceraikan seluruh selirnya—kecuali Selir terakhir yaitu Selir Lee Sungmin

Entah harus butuh berapa juru bicara dan berton ton tumpukan emas yang di berikan kerajaan kepada keluarga masing masing Selir agar tidak merasa tersinggung dengan keputusan Pangeran itu

Oh jelas saja tidak sedikit kebencian yang timbul di sini. Mungkin bagi rakyat jelata hal ini bukanlah hal yang salah karena memang betul jika Selir Selir itu tampak 'Tidak berguna' seandainya tetap di pertahankan di dalam keluarga Kerajaan

Namun bagi kalangan bangsawan—ini adalah masalah serius.

Seluruh kerabat besar yang memegang andil dalam pemerintahan memberikan pendapat pendapat sinis tentang Selir Lee yang tampak ingin menguasai sang Pangeran dengan kehamilannya

Bahkan mereka tidak segan segan memanasi kerajaan tetangga—tempat keluarga Permaisuri berada dengan mengatakan kalau kedudukan Putri Bangsawan itu dalam bahaya karena bukan tidak mungkin sebentar lagi, Pangeran juga mengusirnya lalu menggantinya dengan Selir Lee Sungmin

.

* * *

.

Selir Lee Sungmin yang mendengar berita tentang keputusan Pangeran itu, tidak habis pikir. Posisi duduknya bergerak gelisah meski beberapa dayang telah mendandaninya sedemikian rupa—hal yang biasa jika Pangeran datang mengunjungi Selirnya

Sungmin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri ada perasaan meluap di dadanya—perasaan hangat yang membuatnya bahagia

Tatapannya melembut melihat Pangeran Kyuhyun datang ke arahnya, duduk di depannya sambil satu persatu melepas baju kebesarannya

Rasanya suara Selir Sungmin tidak tertahankan lagi, ia langsung bertanya meski Pangeran belum mengijinkannya untuk berbicara

"Kenapa kau menceraikan semua selirmu itu?"

Pangeran Kyuhyun yang sedang melepas pakaiannya hingga lapisan kedua berhenti seketika. Ia mendenguskan napas sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Mereka akan lebih bahagia jika tidak menjadi selirku" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Karena mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan aku hanya akan perhatian padamu tidak pada mereka dan daripada mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya terhadap calon Ibu dan calon bayiku, sebaiknya mereka aku keluarkan dari istana" jelasnya panjang lebar

Perasaan hangat dalam diri Sungmin agak memudar—yah sudah seharusnya ia tahu Kyuhyun melakukan itu demi bayinya—demi calon putra mahkota satu satunya, bukan karena dia…

"Kenapa wajahmu berubah murung begitu Selir Lee?" tanya Pangeran mengguncang guncangkan bahu Sungmin, "Apa kau sakit?" suara Pangeran Kyuhyun terdengar panik, ia bersingut mendekat sementara Sungmin segera menggeleng kuat

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya lelah" elaknya ketika Pangeran Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh wajah Sungmin dari dekat

"Kau lelah? Apa sebaiknya kita tidur saja" tawar Pangeran Kyuhyun terdengar setengah hati

Jelas Sungmin tersentak mendengar nada bicara Pangeran, "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya parau, jangan bilang Pangeran menginginkan…

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini" bisik Pangeran meraih tekuk Sungmin lalu membawanya dalam ciuman lembut—sangat lembut sampai Sungmin harus melepaskan diri untuk memastikan jika orang yang menciumnya ini Pangeran, bukan orang lain

"Se..bentar" Sungmin berhasil menjaga jarak di antara mereka, "Aku sudah hamil—jadi kau tidak perlu repot repot melakukan itu" jelas Sungmin sedikit memohon. Ia sangat takut kalau perasaan anehnya ini semakin menguat jika Pangeran menyentuhnya sekali lagi

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Pangeran Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil menatap Selir Lee dengan mata sayunya, "Apa aku kasar lagi terhadapmu? Tidak bukan?"

"Memang tidak, tapi—" suara memelas Sungmin tertelan. Ciuman panjang itu membungkam segalanya.

Membungkam perasaan Sungmin yang mulai muncul dan mengacaukan segalanya. Membungkam rasa putus asa Pangeran yang tampak dalam setiap sentuhannya

Membungkam satu jalinan yang sebenarnya mengikat mereka berdua jauh—jauh sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi

.

.

.

2 bulan yang di kira akan menjadi neraka terkelam dalam hidup Sungmin, berubah drastis.

Ia malah merasa jika ini adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi.

Perlahan lahan, Sungmin mulai bisa menerima kehamilannya yang seiring bulan—semakin membesar. Di tambah lagi perhatian Pangeran Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin terlihat jelas. Ia tidak menutup nutupi perasaannya seperti pada awalnya

Pangeran Kyuhyun benar benar menyayangi Selirnya meski tidak ada kalimat cinta terucap. Ia nyaris menghabiskan setiap malam dengan tidur di kediaman Sungmin tanpa mau repot repot mengecek kapan terakhir dia pernah tidur di ranjangnya sendiri—ranjangnya bersama dengan Permaisuri

Seluruh kerajaan bukannya tidak tahu tentang perubahan ini. Namun apalagi yang mau Raja dan Ratu lakukan? Semuanya telah keluar dari kendali mereka

"Pangeran…"

Pangeran Kyuhyun yang waktu itu pulang dari rapat pertahanan negara dan hendak langsung menuju kediaman Sungmin, terhenti sesaat. Ia melirik Permaisurinya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Ada apa Permaisuri?" tanyanya bernada formal

Permaisuri yang tahu betul watak Pangeran mengingat mereka sudah menikah selama 4 tahun hanya tersenyum sedih, "Bolehkah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tapi aku—"

"Nanti malam" potong Permaisuri dengan suara halusnya, "Nanti malam luangkan waktu untukku, kumohon…" Kali ini pertahanannya lumpuh, ia tampak terlalu menyedihkan hanya untuk mengemis perhatian dari Pangeran

Tak dapat di sangkal, ada perasaan bersalah begitu melihat wajah Permaisurinya. Pangeran Kyuhyun harus mengakui jika wanita di depannya ini adalah orang yang paling sabar yang pernah dia temui

Mungkin dari segala macam huru hara yang terjadi belakangan ini—Permaisurilah orang yang jarang menyatakan pendapatnya

"Baiklah" desah Pangeran mengalah, "Nanti malam aku akan pulang ke istana utama, sekarang aku mau menjenguk Selir Lee dahulu, dia—dia memintaku datang secepatnya"

Permaisuri tersenyum saja melihat perubahan wajah Pangeran yang tampak bahagia saat membicarakan Selir Lee.

"Ya sudah, pergilah—aku akan menunggumu nanti malam" ujar Permaisuri tulus

Pangeran mendongak heran—tapi melihat Permaisuri mengibaskan tangannya, ia mengangguk mengerti, "Nanti malam aku akan datang" janjinya

"Baiklah" jawab Permaisuri pelan

.

* * *

.

"Ya! Sungmin! Kalau kau memintaku jauh jauh datang hanya untuk ini kau benar benar keterlaluan!" kata Kyuhyun sedikit membentak selir kesayangannya. Lihat saja, begitu melihat Pangeran masuk, Selir Sungmin langsung bergelayut manja dan duduk di atas pangkuan sang Pangeran.

Dalam posisi seperti itu, Selir Lee baru mau makan siang dan mengemut kembali buah persik kesukaannya

"Biar saja—ini bawaan bayimu tahu!" balas Sungmin agak tidak sopan mengingat mereka berada satu ruangan dengan para dayang dayang

"Tapi—aishhh…" Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak malu kalau para pelayan setia Sungmin terlihat menahan senyum dari tadi. Bahkan ada yang nyaris mendengus keras—karena tidak berani menertawakan muka merah Pangeran di mana Selir Lee kadang menyuapkan makan siangnya kepada suaminya itu

"Aaaa Pangeran…." Sungmin bersiap mengangkat sumpit lagi ke arah belakangnya

"Mulutku sudah penuh, kau ini?!" Kyuhyun melotot tajam di sertai gerakan bibirnya yang mencebik kesal, bukannya takut Sungmin malah cemberut karena permintaannya tidak di penuhi, "Masih muat!" dengan paksa, Sungmin berani membuka sedikit bibir Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan makanan di sumpitnya secara sadis

"Uhmm" Kyuhyun susah payah harus menelannya

"Nah begitu, anak baik" kata Sungmin senang

"Kau?!" Setelah berhasil menelan semua, Pangeran Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Sungmin yang berada dalam pangkuannya, di peluknya Selir itu lalu merebahkannya ke atas kasur, "Kau benar benar merepotkan semenjak hamil! Apa sih maumu Selir Lee?"

"Hahahaha, mauku?" tanya Sungmin memasang tampang sok polosnya. Pangeran mengangguk pelan meski sebelah alisnya terangkat

"Mauku itu membuatmu repot weee" Selir Lee berusaha melepaskan diri dan keluar dari pelukan Pangeran namun Pangeran langsung memeluknya lebih erat, "Pelayan!" panggil Kyuhyun kepada sepuluh dayang yang sedari tadi menonton mereka

"Ya?" jawab semua secara serempak

"Tinggalkan kami berdua" titah Pangeran Kyuhyun

"Baik" Mereka menunduk mohon diri walau Sungmin tadinya bermaksud menahan mereka, "Andwe! Kyuhyun! Ya! Jangan menggelitikiku! Geli…" rintih Sungmin bergelut tertawa di atas kasur sementara Kyuhyun berpindah ke samping agar tidak terlalu menghimpit Selirnya yang sedang hamil itu

"Biar saja! Kau harus di hukum karena sudah mengerjaiku tadi"

Dari luar kamar, para pelayan tetap setia berdiri menunggu perintah. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri, mereka tersenyum ikut merasakan bahagia melihat Pangeran Kyuhyun bersama Selir Sungmin

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka lihat pada Selir Selir Pangeran lainnya ketika mereka masih ada di istana ini

Sesuatu yang di sebut Cinta

.

.

.

Malam harinya Selir Lee sudah mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru dan bersiap siap menunggu Pangeran seperti biasa.

Ia duduk sambil melamun mengingat kejadian siang tadi yang sangat menyenangkan. Pangeran benar benar menghabiskan waktu luangnya hanya bersama dengan Sungmin. Mungkin mereka akan melanjutkannya sampai malam tiba kalau Raja tidak tiba tiba memanggil Pangeran untuk urusan penting

"Selir Lee" Ketua pelayan Sungmin masuk sambil terus menunduk hormat

"Ya? Apa Pangeran sudah datang?" tanya Sungmin antusias seraya merapikan bajunya dengan gugup

Pelayan itu tersenyum pedih, "Maaf Yang Mulia… tapi Pangeran… " Ia tercekat saat hendak berbicara lagi, "Pangeran kali ini bermalam di Istana Utama" jelasnya

Sungmin tertegun, "Oh… oh… baiklah…" Pandangan matanya meredup seketika, "Kalau begitu, tutup saja pintunya… aku mau tidur" usirnya sambil memalingkan muka—menghindari tatapan simpati dari pelayannya

"Baik Yang Mulia…" Sang Pelayan menutup kembali pintunya membiarkan Sungmin yang masih mematung duduk di tempat—tidak bergerak sedikitpun

Dari sela sela pintu, Sungmin dapat melihat cahaya terang benderang dari istana utama. Meski ia tidak pernah kesana bukan berarti Sungmin tidak tahu di mana letak kamar Pangeran dan Permaisuri

Dan begitu melihat lampu masih menyala dari kejauhan—Sungmin terduduk lemas. Ia membayangkan jika perlakuan Pangeran Kyuhyun selama ini juga di berikan kepada permaisurinya. Itu tidak aneh, Wanita itu adalah istri sahnya

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sungmin mencoba menghenyakkan pikiran pikiran liarnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Pangeran bukanlah miliknya seorang. Sungmin hanya seorang selir dan mungkin selamanya akan tetap seperti itu

.

.

Esoknya

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!"

"Ada apa? Jangan berteriak seperti itu" tegur Sungmin yang sedang malas malasan di tempatnya—ini sudah siang, tapi bahkan Pangeran belum menjenguknya sama sekali. Apa dia begitu sibuknya dengan Permaisuri sampai sudah bisa melupakan Sungmin

Pelayan itu menggeleng cepat, ia bergegas menghampiri Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya lalu meremas kedua telapak tangannya erat, "Permaisuri Yang Mulia.." kalimatnya menggantung. Sungmin tahu itu. Pasti ada berita heboh lainnya

"Apa? Apa permaisuri juga hamil?" tebak Sungmin aneh mengingat mimpi buruknya tadi malam yang membayangkan jika Pangeran Kyuhyun memang menghabiskan malam bersama Permaisuri

"Bukan itu Yang Mulia! Ini lebih heboh lagi!" pekik Pelayan itu masih kelihatan histeris

"Lantas apa? Cepat beritahu padaku!"

Pelayan itu menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum menatap Selir Lee penuh arti, "Permaisuri mengundurkan diri Yang Mulia… dia minta di kembalikan kembali ke kerajaannya semula"

"Apa?" Sungmin kali ini benar benar terhenyak. Semua berjalan terlalu cepat sampai sampai rasa cemburunya yang sempat menyelubungi dirinya tadi malam hilang sudah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga Permaisuri berani mengambil keputusannya?

.

.

.

"Ini sudah kelewat batas! Seharusnya kita tahu ini bakal terulang lagi ketika kita menikahkan Pangeran dengan keluarga Lee!"

"Itu memang betul, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur—lantas Anda semua ingin mengambil tindakan apa? Menyingkirkan Selir Lee begitu? Ingat di rahimnya tertanam keturunan calon putra mahkota berikutnya!"

"Tapi Baginda, apa Anda mau kejadian 100 tahun terjadi lagi? Anda mau mencoreng garis kerajaan dengan tragedi memalukan itu?"

Raja makin terpojok. Ia menggeleng lemah—tentu siapapun tidak mau ada setitik noda dalam garis keturunannya. Itu adalah cacat yang tidak tersembunyi dan Raja sebisa mungkin menghindarinya

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" giliran Ratu yang angkat suara. Ia sudah menyerah menghadapi situasi serba membingungkan ini, "Andai saja bukan Permaisuri sendiri yang memohon untuk di pulangkan mungkin sekarang kerajaan kita sudah berperang saudara dengan kerajaan tetangga, tapi tetap saja—tahta Permaisuri kosong sementara Selir Lee sedang hamil muda… bukan tidak mungkin jika ia—"

"Tidak!" sergah salah satu tetua tidak terima, "Kami tidak mungkin menerima seorang Permaisuri di gantikan oleh NAMJA! Apa kata seluruh Korea kalau itu terjadi! Tidak tidak! Kami tidak setuju!"

"Betul betul" sahut seluruh tetua lainnya menolak opsi terakhir.

Raja dan Ratu saling bertukar pandangan cemas sebelum Raja kembali memberikan pilihan pada dewan Kerajaan, "Jadi sebaiknya apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap Selir Lee?" tanyanya memberi wewenang

Salah satu tetua yang dulu bertugas menikahkan Pangeran dengan Selir Lee, tiba tiba maju ke depan sambil membisikkan beberapa kata kepada Raja dan Ratu

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyingkirkan Selir Lee secepat mungkin?"

.

.

.

**_Jika kalian menginginkan cerita ini berlanjut, nyatakan pendapatmu padaku, jika tidak-well, pemberian FF ini tetap untuk Lee Sunmiina seorang_**

**_Special to Lee Sunmiina, hope u like it  
_**

**_Regard, Sebastian Mamoru  
_**

**_Orang bego sejagat raya  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Stranger**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Aku, pergi?" Sungmin mengulang kata kata itu terbata bata. Matanya menatap liar ke sekeliling ruangan di mana seluruh petinggi kerajaan biasa mengadakan rapat penting

Sungmin yang tadinya 'sedikit' berharap ketika di panggil ke Istana Utama langsung terpaku mendengar apa maksud sebenarnya dari semua ini

"Betul" ucap salah satu pria tua yang duduk satu tingkat di bawah raja, "Kami tahu betul ini bukan kehidupan yang kau inginkan, kau pasti merasa sangat tersiksa dan malu karena harus menghadapi kehamilan di luar akal sehatmu"

Tersiksa? Kenapa mereka baru sadar sekarang? Setelah semua yang telah di lalui Sungmin, Setelah yang terjadi pada tubuhnya…

"Aku…" Sungmin kehilangan kata kata

"Tenang saja" Pria tua itu masih melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya terarah pada Sungmin, "Kami janji setelah bayi itu lahir, kau boleh memiliki hidupmu lagi. Kau boleh bertani di lahan luas yang telah di sediakan oleh pemerintah untukmu—bukankah itu cita cita Ummamu ketika kalian jatuh miskin dulu? Kalau itu tidak cukup kami juga akan memberikan beberapa harta kerajaan sebagai modal hidupmu"

"B… boleh memiliki hidupku kembali?" perkataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki hidupnya lagi kalau sebagian dirinya sudah berada pada orang lain.

Tanpa terasa Sungmin mengelus lembut perutnya—merasakan guncangan halus yang membuatnya meringis kecil.

Seakan tidak berpengaruh dengan sikap gelisah Sungmin, Tetua itu kembali mengangguk pelan, "Tentu, bagaimana Selir Lee? Apakah kau mau menyerahkan bayi itu ketika dia lahir kemudian menghilang, melanjutkan hidupmu yang tertunda? Ayolah—kau harus mengakui kau juga tidak menginginkan bayi itu bukan?" sekarang Tetua itu malah menyerangnya—menyerang bagian sensitif Sungmin

"Aku…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menahan pemberontakan dirinya yang sebagian berteriak kalau perkataan Tetua itu salah… bayi ini anugerah bukan beban bagi dirinya

"Tapi aku ini Ibunya" tiba tiba saja Sungmin mendapat kekuatan untuk berkata seperti itu, "Apa jadinya kalau aku menghilang sementara—"

Perkataannya terpotong begitu mendengar tawa halus dari beberapa orang di sana. Sungmin lagi lagi terdiam. Ia di tertawakan seakan akan Sungmin sudah mengatakan hal yang gila

"Kau Ibunya?" ulang Tetua yang lain sambil menggeleng pelan, "Ingat Selir Lee kau itu Lelaki! Bayi itu ada hanya karena kutukan yang terjadi! Tidak lebih! Jadi jangan pernah berharap dia akan menjadi anakmu dan kau Ibunya" Serang Tetua itu mulai menunjukkan wajah sebenarnya—wajah bengisnya

"Perdana Kim, hentikan" Perintah Raja melirik Selir Lee yang mulai tertunduk di hina sedalam itu, Raja mendesah panjang sebelum turun dari tahtanya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, "Selir Lee… permintaan kami hanyalah—" Ia terdiam lagi, jujur entah kenapa sebagian dari hati kecilnya menyuruh sang Raja agar tidak mengusir Sungmin, ia takut akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, "Kami hanya mau menghilangkan bebanmu… ini bukan takdirmu, kau berhak menikah dengan gadis manapun, kau juga berhak memiliki keluarga normal dan hidup bahagia, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini…"

Sungmin mendongak—memandang dalam dalam kedua mata Raja di depannya, "Aku tahu ini bukan takdirku—aku sudah pernah meneriakkannya pada utusan kalian, tapi apa? Kalian memaksa, memeras bahkan mengancam Ibuku yang tua renta agar menyetujui pernikahan gila ini! Ini juga bukan mauku!" Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri di depan Raja—menatap berani semua orang di ruangan itu

"Aku juga tidak menginginkan bayi ini! Aku tidak minta agar aku bisa di hamili oleh orang berjenis kelamin yang sama denganku! Aku tidak menginginkannya!" teriak Sungmin mulai emosi. Bebannya selama beberapa bulan ini ia keluarkan sekaligus membuat beberapa orang juga mulai terpancing, "Jaga sikapmu Lee Sungmin! Kau baru saja berteriak di depan Raja!"

"Tidak apa apa" elak sang Raja bisa mentolerirnya

"Tapi Raja!" saat sang petinggi mau protes, tiba tiba penjaga di luar berteriak mengumumkan kedatangan seseorang

"Pangeran Kyuhyun akan memasuki Ruang Rapat"

.

KREKK

.

Pintu geser nan mewah itu bergerak ke samping, memperlihatkan sosok Pangeran Kyuhyun yang terengah engah mengatur napasnya, "Aku dengar Selir Lee di panggil—apa yang…" kata katanya terhenti saat menyadari suasana tegang di mana Selirnya berdiri tegak di antara para Tetua, "Sungmin.." Pangeran langsung menghampirinya, menyentuh pinggang Sungmin lalu berbisik lembut, "Kau sedang apa di sini, kembalilah ke ruanganmu—aku perlu bicara serius dengan mereka" mata Kyuhyun berubah tajam, ia hendak menuntun langkah Sungmin kalau saja Selirnya itu tidak menepis tangannya dan bergerak menjauh

"Aku juga sedang bicara penting dengan mereka, Pangeran" balas Sungmin bernada dingin—memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Pangeran

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Pangeran yang tidak tahu apa apa karena dari tadi pagi dia sudah tidak berada di istana, "Apakah ada yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanyanya menyelidik

"Aku—"

"Kami telah sepakat Pangeran" sela Pria tua yang di panggil Perdana Kim oleh sang Raja, ia maju ke depan—mengangguk sok penting melihat pandangan bingung Pangeran, "Selir Lee berhak mendapatkan hidupnya kembali… maka dari itu, sehabis bayi dalam kandungannya lahir, Selir Lee akan pergi dari sini" katanya tenang

"Aku tidak sepakat seperti itu!" sergah Selir Lee tidak terima, "Kalian yang mengatakannya padaku!" ia tampak gusar karena sekarang tatapan tajam sang Pangeran berubah arah padanya

"Tapi Anda sendiri yang berkata, Anda tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, Anda juga tidak menginginkan bayi itu" tambah Perdana Kim menambah keruh suasana. Ia berhasil membuat Pangeran tampak murka dalam sekejap, "Apa benar yang di katakan Perdana Kim, Selir Lee?!" tuntut Pangeran suaranya meninggi

"Aku… " Sungmin nyaris mau menangis detik ini juga. Ingin rasanya ia mendekat ke arah Pangeran, mengatakan semua hanya emosinya semata, namun…

Kedua mata nanarnya malah merunduk—melihat gundukan lembut di perutnya yang mulai menonjol, memperlihatkan kehamilannya di bulan ke 4

"Ini salah" bisik Sungmin lemah, "Ini memang salah… tidak seharusnya aku terlibat sejauh ini…" Ia memejamkan mata—menguatkan diri untuk menatap Pangerannya, "Aku laki laki Pangeran sedangkan kau—kau hanya membutuhkan keturunan, aku akan memberikannya, ya.. bayi ini milikmu dan ketika itu selesai aku bisa kembali pada keluargaku…" ujarnya mengambil keputusan.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Rencana busuk mereka berjalan lancar tanpa ada perlawanan berarti dari Selir Lee maupun Pangeran yang hanya terdiam di tempat. Kedua sisi kanannya terkepal kuat, raut wajahnya berubah keras

"Kau tidak menginginkan bayi kita?" suara Pangeran merendah—nyaris terdengar nada memohon di dalamnya

Sungmin tertawa pelan—tawa untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya, "Kau yang menginginkannya, ah tidak~ kalian semua yang menginginkannya, bukan aku"

Lagi dan Lagi, Sungmin berbohong. Ia tahu—dia yang paling tahu, betapa kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya membuat hari harinya berharga belakangan ini.

Ia berbohong entah untuk apa atau siapa

"Tapi Sungmin…" tahan Pangeran berusaha mencengkram kuat lengan Sungmin yang hendak keluar dari ruang rapat, "Apalagi Pangeran—aku mohon, aku butuh istirahat" elak Sungmin mencoba mengelak dari tatapan Pangeran yang bisa menelanjangi pikirannya

"Kau tidak boleh kemana mana sampai kita selesai bicara!" titah Pangeran mengeluarkan wewenangnya.

"Pangeran—" Salah satu Tetua yang ingin memotong pembicaraan mereka, malah menunduk dalam dalam begitu Pangeran Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan mematikannya, "Aku ingin mendengar Selir Lee bicara, bukan kau" geramnya sedikit menggertak dan berhasil, Tetua itu mundur teratur sementara Pangeran membalikkan tubuh Selir Lee ke arahnya

"Apa masalahmu, apa mereka yang memaksamu untuk pergi?" bisik Pangeran yang hanya bisa di dengar Sungmin, "Kau tahu ada aku, tenang saja—aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu" janjinya di sertai tatapan memohon di mata tajam itu

Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh, tangannya mencengkram lengan Pangeran dengan kuat begitu merasakan ada sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, "Mereka benar… ini bukan takdirku… aku seharusnya tinggal di desa, jauh dari keramaian, menikah dengan gadis sederhana dan membuat kehidupan dengannya…" Sungmin terdiam sejenak—memberi jeda lalu berbicara lagi, "Aku lelaki Kyuhyun, ini gila…" bisiknya pedih

Raut wajah Pangeran—datar, tidak terbaca, "Lantas kenapa kalau kau lelaki? Asal kau bahagia, bukankah itu yang terpenting?" desak Pangeran

"Tapi kau hanya butuh bayi ini, bukan aku" Sungmin perlahan lahan melepaskan pegangan Pangeran Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan, "Aku hanya orang asing bagimu dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu"

.

DEG

.

Kedua mata Pangeran melebar, kalimat itu—kalimat yang sama persis ketika ia mendengar…

"Tunggu dulu!" Pangeran yang mau mencegah Selir Lee sekali lagi, tiba tiba terkejut. Langkah kaki mungil Selir Lee yang hendak keluar mendadak saja terhenti. Tubuhnya terjatuh hampir menyentuh lantai kalau saja sepasang lengan Pangeran Kyuhyun tidak menangkapnya

.

**'Kalau kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini, biar aku mengambilnya kembali'**

.

"Sungmin? Sungmin!" Pangeran yang panik menampar lembut pipi Selir Lee di pelukannya sementara Ratu yang ikut khawatir berteriak keras menyuruh memanggilkan tabib istana

Seluruh ruangan gempar. Para Tetua menatap cemas sebelum tatapan mereka berubah hampa saat melihat garis darah keluar dari sela sela kaki Selir Lee

"AARRRGHHHHH" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, "TIDAKKKKKKKK, JANGANNNNN" Racaunya seperti orang gila

"Sungmin! MANA TABIB ISTANA! SURUH DIA CEPAT KEMARI!" Pangeran Kyuhyun ikut meneriaki seluruh bawahannya mendengar jeritan Sungmin, "Tidak apa apa, sebentar lagi Tabib datang Sungmin, kau… bertahanlah" Pandangan sang selir mengabur, ia mengelus peluh keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajah selirnya itu

"Kyu… dia…" Sungmin tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Pikirannya tiba tiba di penuhi oleh suara halus yang menakutkan. Suara yang mengancam calon bayinya

.

**'Bukankah kau tidak menginginkannya Sungmin? Biar aku meringankan bebanmu, aku akan mengambilnya dari mereka. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mendapatkan bayi itu sementara mereka terus saja menyakiti keturunan Lee'**

_.  
_

"Tidak… kumohon jangan…" isak Sungmin sambil mencengkram perutnya erat erat—ia ketakutan sekali, tatapannya memohon ke arah Kyuhyun, "Ada apa Sungmin? Bicara padaku?" pertanyaan Pangeran tidak bisa di jawabnya. Bibirnya nyaris kelu, semua teriakannya nyaris tidak berguna

Tidak lama Tabib datang, dia dan seluruh dayang dayang Sungmin berbondong bondong mengatur tubuh Sungmin—memindahkannya ke kamar terdekat. Pangeran Kyuhyun yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, terbelalak kaget.

Darah… garis darah itu terus menetes dari sela sela kaki Sungmin

"Jangan…jangan… aku…"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Selir Lee, saya akan menolong anda" serutabib perempuan itu tenang. Tapi Sungmin tetap menggelengkan kepala keras, tatapannya ketakutan bercampur rasa bersalah yang sangat besar

Suara halus itu—suara halus itu terus berbisik mengancam keselamatan bayinya

.

**'Kasihan bayi itu jika ia sampai lahir tapi tidak di inginkan oleh Ibunya sendiri… bukankah lebih baik dia ikut bersamaku?'**

.

Sungmin semakin menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia berbisik—terus memohon walau tak seorangpun tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Jangan kumohon… dia baru 4 bulan… jangan sakiti dia… jangan balaskan dendamu di sini…" pinta Sungmin terus menangis keras. Tapi tidak seorangpun mendengarnya karena mereka sibuk kesana kemari panik melihat darah dari sela sela kaki Selir Lee tidak berhenti mengalir

Semua terasa samar samar bagi Sungmin. Teriakan panik para dayang dayang, atau suara perintah dari Tabib istana tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Sungmin yang mengambang

Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ada sepasang tangan hangat yang menggenggamnya sejak tadi

"Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dari samping dengan erat, "Bertahanlah" kata Kyuhyun khawatir

.

DEG

.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah kosong. Putaran lembut di pikirannya tiba tiba membuat segalanya berputar hebat sehingga Sungmin merasa seperti De Javu

.

* * *

.

**"Jaejoong, bertahanlah" Seorang Pria tampan tampak ketakutan sambil kedua tangannya memeluk sosok rapuh di atas tempat tidur, "Bagaimana tabib?" Ia beralih pada sosok lain di kamar mereka yang selesai memeriksa tubuh dalam dekapan Pria itu**

**"Sayang sekali Pangeran… Permaisuri Jaejoong…" Tabib itu mencuri curi pandangan ke arah Pangeran di depannya, "Dia keguguran…" katanya final**

**"A..apa?" Pegangan Pangeran mengendur di tubuh Permaisurinya. Ia berganti mencengkram kedua bahu Tabib tua tersebut, "Kau tidak bercanda bukan?! Bagaimana dia bisa keguguran! Kandungannya baru 4 bulan!" cecar Pangeran masih tidak terima**

**"Justru karena baru 4 bulan kandungannya masih sangat rawan" jelas Tabib itu penuh pengertian sambil melepaskan tangan Pangeran di bahunya, "Maaf Pangeran Yunho, tapi bayi anda sudah meninggal dunia" Tabib itu menghela napas panjang sebelum bangkit penuh hormat keluar dari kamar besar di Istana Utama**

**Pangeran Yunho hanya bisa mematung di sisi tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya tiba tiba tertarik, ia menoleh—Jaejoong sudah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius sambil memandang nanar wajah Yunho yang tampak kosong**

**"Ap..a…." Jaejoong yang merasakan firasat buruk langsung meraba raba perut datarnya. Tidak ada apa apa di sana—tidak ada gundukan lembut yang terbungkus di dalam kulitnya**

**Janinnya sudah tidak ada**

**"TIDAKKKK!" Teriak Jaejoong histeris, Pangeran Yunho buru buru memeluk istrinya sambil terus berbisik menenangkan, "Tidak apa apa, tenanglah Jae, dia bukan milik kita…" tanpa ia sadari, Yunho juga meredam suara kecewanya dalam dalam**

**"Tapi kita menginginkannya… kenapa.. " Tangis Jaejoong begitu terdengar perih, ia yang tidak sanggup lagi hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Yunho, "Aku juga.. aku juga menginginkannya…" Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong, begitu erat sampai terasa sesak hingga bernapas saja mereka tidak bisa**

**Mereka berdua saling menguatkan tanpa tahu ada takdir kejam lain yang menunggu mereka**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**"Tidak Appa! Aku tidak mau begitu!"**

**"Tapi kau berjanji! Kau berjanji jika Jaejoong tidak bisa memiliki keturunan kau mau mengambil selir untuk di jadikan permaisuri! Ingat Pangeran! Tidak ada Permaisuri yang tidak punya keturunan! Jika itu sampai terjadi maka Selir yang mempunyai anaklah yang harus naik tahta!"**

**"Tapi Jaejoong baru sembuh dari lukanya!" teriak Pangeran Yunho kali ini di selimuti emosi, "Kenapa Appa menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari istana secepatnya—"**

**"TIDAKKK!"**

**Suara teriakan yang lebih keras dari pertengkaran Ayah dan Anak itu berhasil menyita perhatian mereka. Raja dan Pangeran Yunho saling pandang kemudian keluar dari ruangan mereka menuju sumber suara**

**Di sana, di tengah taman istana yang megah, Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di kelilingi dayang dayang milik Permaisuri yang baru**

**"Jae!" Pangeran langsung menghampiri Jaejoong—membantunya berdiri lalu berbalik memandang tajam ke arah Perempuan itu, "Apa hakmu mengusirnya sekasar itu! Jawab aku Permaisuri yang terhormat!" sindir Pangeran sambil memandang tajam seolah mengintimidasi**

**Bukannya takut, Permaisuri baru itu malah menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan, "Aku punya hak untuk mengusir Selir yang tidak kusukai, bukankah itu peraturan Kerajaan Pangeran Yunho yang terhormat" balasnya tidak kalah dingin**

**"Kau?!" **

**"Berhenti Pangeran!" Raja segera menahan lengan Pangeran yang mau maju ke depan, "Permaisuri Song benar, dia berhak" Raja menghela napas panjang. **

**Sekarang giliran Pangeran kebingungan, "Apa maksud Apa? Jae keluar dari istana begitu?" kata Pangeran Yunho penuh penekanan**

**Raja memandangnya sedikit merasa bersalah, matanya yang penuh tatapan pengertian selama ini ketika hampir seluruh petinggi negara menghujat keputusan gila Pangeran Yunho yang ingin menikahi sesama jenis, Lee Jaejoong**

**"Kalau sang Permaisuri menginginkannya" jawab sang Raja dengan berat hati**

**"TIDAK!" Pangeran Yunho menepis keras lengan Ayahnya dari bahunya sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu memeluknya erat erat, "Aku tidak memperbolehkannya! Memangnya kau siapa?" tudingnya mengarah pada permaisuri, "Ingat! Kau baru di angkat! Jadi jaga sikapmu!" **

**"Hmm" Permaisuri menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "Itu hakku Pangeran—dia hanyalah noda kerajaan kita! Kau harusnya malu mendengar desas desus dari negara tetangga!"**

**"Lalu?" Yunho mau bergerak maju kalau Jaejoong tidak menahannya, "Yunho…" Jaejoong menggeleng pedih menyuruh Yunho tetap di sisinya**

**Tangan mereka berdua saling menggenggam kuat seolah tidak terpisahkan**

**"Kalau kau mengusirnya, baiklah tapi aku juga akan pergi" kata Yunho dingin**

**"APA?" Seluruh dayang, beberapa penasehat yang sudah mengerubuni mereka dari tadi, serempak teriak keras. Sang Raja pun tampak terguncang meski sebisa mungkin dia menjaga reaksinya, "Pangeran.." bisikan Ayahnya berarti ganda, Yunho meliriknya sekilas namun gelengan tidak berdaya ia berikan, "Ayah tahu aku mencintai Jaejoong jadi…"**

**"Tapi kau Raja berikutnya!" suara Raja berubah resmi dan tegas—semua orang terdiam, mereka mundur teratur sementara Yunho terus menatap tajam ke depan, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengenyampingkan urusan rakyat hanya demi…" Raja mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong yang tertunduk di sebelah Yunho**

**"Tapi aku mencintainya!" balas Yunho keras kepala**

**"Lalu dengan cintamu kau mau menghancurkan satu kerajaan? Dengan cintamu kau memilih satu orang di bandingkan rakyatmu?" Raut wajah sang Raja berubah terluka—belum pernah seumur hidupnya dia merasa se-kecewa ini pada putra tunggalnya**

**"Ayah…" panggil Yunho membuat Raja mendongak lagi, "Ayah juga sangat mencintai Ibu sehingga hanya ada Ibu di kehidupan Ayah, biarkan aku hidup seperti itu juga…." Suara Yunho berubah memohon, sebelah tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat jemari Jaejoong**

**"Tapi Ibumu bisa memberikan keturunan, Ayah juga setuju kau menikahi Jaejoong sekalipun asalkan dia bisa mengandung, nah sekarang… kau tahu kan dia…" Raja menggeleng sedih, jujur kebahagiaan Yunho di atas segalanya, tapi sekali ini Raja ingin egois**

**"Tapi Ayah!" Yunho masih bersikeras**

**"Pangeran Yunho" Raja memejamkan mata sejenak saat mau mengambil keputusan, "Selama ini Ayah selalu mengalah padamu, Ayah akan memberikan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu, sekali saja—sekali saja… kau menurut apa takdirmu…"**

**Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada nada tegas. Yunho sampai membelalakan matanya melihat suara permohonan dari Ayahnya**

**Ayahnya seorang Raja hebat terdengar frustasi dan tatapan mata pedihnya membuat Yunho sadar betapa membangkangnya dia selama ini**

**"Tapi tidak harus sampai di usir" suara Yunho mulai melunak, "Biarkan Jaejoong tinggal di sini sebagai selirku" Jaejoong tersenyum pedih meski ia tetap tidak rela mengingat Yunho-nya akan menjadi milik orang lain juga, sang permaisuri yang baru**

**"Aku—"**

**"Tidak Raja! Saya menolak dengan tegas!" Permaisuri baru yang merupakan tunangan sah Pangeran Yunho sebelum Jaejoong masuk dan menghancurkan segalanya, merengsek memasuki pembicaraan mereka, "Selir Jaejoong harus keluar dari istana! Aku tidak mau punya suami yang memiliki sikap menyimpang" tambahnya sinis**

**"Ya! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Pangeran Yunho, refleks ia mendekati Permaisuri hendak memarahinya lagi namun sayang, Permaisuri lebih gesit menghindar lalu mendekati Jaejoong di dekat pintu istana, "Kau harus tahu diri sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang juga, tidak seharusnya seorang lelaki bisa hamil, menjijikan" Permaisuri melirik tubuh Jaejoong atas bawah seolah menghinanya**

**"Kau?" Jaejong yang merasa tatapan permaisuri aneh tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu ganjil beberapa hari yang lalu**

**Tidak lama, kedua mata indahnya membulat penuh**

**"Apa? Kau sudah sadar? Hmm, bagaimana dengan minuman buah persik dariku berkhasiat bukan?" ejeknya senang melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah hampa**

**"KAU YANG MEMBUNUH ANAKKU!" Sontak Jaejoong mencengkram baju kebesaran sang permaisuri, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sebaris pengawal di tambah dayang dayang segera memisahkan mereka**

**"Dia gila! Lihatkan Pangeran! Selirmu itu gila karena kehilangan anaknya sehingga dia menuduhku!" kata Permaisuri pura pura ketakutan**

**Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan teriakan perempuan itu, ia berjalan gesit mendekati Yunho, "Dia yang membunuh calon anak kita, aku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertamu kemari, kau ingat? Minuman buah persik itu? Aku meminumnya, itu pasti ramuan untuk menggugurkan kandunganku!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris kalau saja Yunho tidak memeluknya erat, "Jae tenangkan dirimu, kau harus istirahat, nanti akan kuselidiki" bisik Yunho agak pusing dengan situasi yang terjadi begitu cepat**

**"Tidak!" racau Permaisuri memainkan perannya sangat hebat, "Aku tidak mau ada orang gila di istana! Usir dia Pangeran! Atau…. " Kedua mata Permaisuri menyipit berbahaya, "Atau aku akan bunuh diri" ancamnya sengaja mengambil salah satu pedang dari tubuh pengawal di dekatnya**

**"Permaisuri!" Raja berteriak panik, ia berpaling ke arah anaknya, "Pangeran kumohon!"**

**"Tidak Ayah, aku tidak mungkin mengusir Jae" tolak Yunho semakin mencengkram tubuh Jae di pelukannya**

**"Dia harus di usir atau aku yang mati!" ancam Permaisuri lagi**

**"Kau yang membunuh bayiku dan kau malah mau bunuh diri! Umpat Jaejoong berontak, amarahnya meluap luap sampai ia menyerang permaisuri dan semua kecelakaan itu terjadi…**

**Alam bertindak kejam**

**Mata di balas mata dan kematian di balas kematian**

**Jaejoong mendapatkan balasan atas bayinya yang telah meninggal, seharusnya ia lega dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh permaisuri lewat tangannya sendiri**

**Tapi tidak bagi orang lain**

**"Jae…" bisikan Yunho menyadarkan amarahnya, "Yunho aku…" Jaejoong berpaling—ia terdiam melihat wajah datar Yunho dan wajah sengit semua orang**

**"Tidak, bukan aku! Itu kecelakaan!" teriaknya kencang, tapi sayang semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Jaejoong di dakwa pembunuhan permaisuri dan di hukum mati atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan**

**"Yunho! Aku bersumpah itu bukan mauku! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Dia yang membunuh bayi kita!" ucapan demi ucapan di hiraukan oleh Yunho. Matanya masih memandang sendu tubuh Jaejoong, tapi ia segera membuang muka setiap kali mengingat kejadian naas itu**

**Untuk kali ini, bahkan Yunho pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia juga hampir menyangka, Jaejoong memang menusukkan pedang itu, tapi… tetap saja, ia kecewa… tidak seharusnya Jae bertindak segegabah itu**

**"Yunho!" Jaejoong masih terus memanggil Yunho dari depan pengadilan di mana dia akan menjalani hukuman mati**

**"Yunho… aku…." Jaejoong menggeleng sedih, tangisnya pecah meski sang algojo sudah mengalungkan tali ke lehernya, "Aku bersumpah tidak membunuhnya… aku.. aku mencintaimu" bisiknya**

**"Apakah ini pria yang di cintai setengah mati oleh Pangeran? Seorang pembunuh?" Salah satu tetua tersenyum meremehkan sambil menatap Pangeran yang tetap memasang tampang dinginnya**

**"Aku tidak mengenalnya, dia orang asing dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu" balas Yunho masih menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong di depannya**

**Jaejoong terkejut, seumur hidup ia mengenal Yunho—belum pernah dia mendengar perkataan sekasar itu dari bibir kekasihnya**

**Lagi, ia tertunduk dalam dalam menyembunyikan tangisnya, dadanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan**

**"Hahaha, baguslah~ apa jadinya kalau seorang namja yang menjadi permaisuri—bisa mengandung juga? Benar benar, aku sudah menduga kalau pria ini menggunakan guna guna pada Pangeran" balas Tetua itu masih mengejek Jaejoong**

**"Apa?" Jaejoong jelas mendengar semua itu, kepalanya perlahan lahan terangkat dan mata basah itu memandang tajam ke semua orang—seluruh pejabat tinggi yang menyaksikan detik detik kematiannya**

**"Kalian menyangka aku menggunakan guna guna! Tidak! Itu anugerah! Dan kalian semua telah merampasnya dariku! Kalian—"**

**"Lee Jaejoong, anda akan segera melaksanakan hukuman mati, ada perkataan terakhir?" ucapan sang algojo memotong ucapan Jaejoong tadi**

**Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, ia sekali lagi memandang lama wajah datar Yunho lalu beralih ke sekumpulan pria tua yang menatap senang dengan acara eksekusi ini**

**"Kalian tidak begitu menyenangi lelaki yang bisa mengandung ya?" ejek Jaejoong seraya menyeringai, "Aku tidak bersalah!" teriaknya hingga keseluruh penjuru lapangan, "Dan kalau sampai aku memang tidak terbukti bersalah, aku bersumpah bahwa keturunan 100 kerajaan ini tidak akan bisa memiliki anak sebelum mengambilnya dari garis keluargaku! Keluarga besar Lee! Ingat itu! Kalian akan menyesalinya dan menjilat ludah sendiri!"**

**Seluruh orang terdiam, Pangeran Yunho bahkan sempat bergerak sedikit, menyadari kedua mata benih Jaejoong yang tidak pernah berbohong padanya.**

**"Tidak" bisik Pangeran parau, "TIDAK!" Ia berlari kencang meninggalkan tahtanya bertepatan dengan sang algojo memasang tutup kepala berwarna hitam kepada Jaejoong**

**"Tidak! Batalkan hukumannya, aku bilang—"**

**SRAKK**

**Algojo terlanjur menarik pelatuk besar yang membuat lubang besar di bawah Jaejoong terbuka lebar, detik itu juga Yunho berjalan tertatih mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak tidak berdaya—tergantung**

**"TIDAK!"**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

"TIDAKK!" Sungmin berteriak kencang setelah deja-vu itu telah menghilang. Keringatnya tambah banyak dan membuat pakaian tipisnya basah kuyup

"Sungmin kau kenapa, tenanglah, kau terus berteriak dari tadi….." Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya segera memeluknya erat tidak peduli kalau selusin dayang berada di dekat ranjang mereka

"Tidak… jangan…" Sungmin terus menangis dan memohon, ia masih bisa mendengar suara suara halus yang dia kira sebagai suara Jaejoong

.

**'Bukankah kau tidak menginginkan bayi ini? Lalu buat apa kau mempertahankannya?'**

.

"Tidak…" Sungmin menangis lagi, suaranya nyaris habis dan kesadarannya hampir menurun.

"Tenang Sungmin, tabib akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan bayi kita" bujuk Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa apa, ia terus menenangkan Sungmin tapi bisa di lihat kalau Kyuhyun juga panik melihat darah tidak berhenti keluar dari sela sela kaki selirnya

.

**'Bayi itu tidak akan selamat, karena dia akan ikut bersamaku' kata suara itu lagi**

.

"JANGAN!" Tubuh Sungmin melengkung ke atas, rasa sakit beserta tangisnya membaur jadi satu, "Aku berbohong mengatakan itu—aku menginginkannya, yah aku menginginkan bayi ini, kumohon jangan ambil dia… Kyu…." Sungmin menangis histeris di tubuh Kyuhyun, mengeratkan tangannya sambil terus menggeleng lemah, "Aku berbohong Kyu, aku menginginkan bayi ini… aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu semuanya berjalan sangat tidak normal… tapi aku bahagia, ya aku bahagia…"

"Sssttt, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu" balas Kyuhyun membalas memeluk Sungmin, "Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Ibumu"

Suara halus di kepala Sungmin tiba tiba saja menghilang, menyisakan Sungmin yang sedikit bernapas lega

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin sekilas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya—berbisik cepat di telinga Sungmin, "Kenapa kutukan itu bisa terjadi, kenapa aku menikah dengan kau, semuanya… aku sudah tahu Sungmin dan…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kuat kuat, "Aku tidak selemah Yunho—tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menjauhkanmu dariku, tidak—meski aku harus memilih antara kerajaan atau dirimu, sudah jelas siapa yang akan kupilih"

.

DEG

.

Cengkraman kuat dari dalam perut Sungmin mengendur

"Darahnya berhenti mengalir!" pekik Tabib mulai lega, "Ambilkan jarum panas dan beberapa benang steril agar aku bisa menjahit lukanya, cepat!" beberapa dayang segera berlari meninggalkan ruang tidur Pangeran

"Berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun takjub, Tabib mengangguk senang sebagai jawabannya, "Dengar itu Sungmin, sudah kubilang jangan khawatir!" Pangeran memeluk selirnya lalu mencium kening Sungmin yang basah oleh keringat

"Aku…" Sungmin mendongak ke atas, tak lama ia memejamkan mata—merasakan suara itu, tetapi tidak terdengar apa apa lagi, "Aku tidak peduli tentang kutukan, aku tidak peduli tentang tahta permaisuri, begitu tahu tentang cerita sebenarnya, aku langsung berkuda secepat mungkin, ingin menemuimu" sambung Pangeran memandang Sungmin lembut, "Aku hanya menginginkanmu dan untuk itu, aku rela memusuhi seluruh isi kerajaan… ingat itu Sungmin…" Pangeran Kyuhyun mendesah panjang, pelukannya semakin erat

.

DEG

.

Lagi lagi, sentakan itu terasa

"Ya Tuhan" Sungmin mengelus sayang perutnya ketika merasakan gerakan familiar yang selama ini ia rasakan, "Iya Selir Lee selamat, bayi anda berhasilkan di selamatkan" kata Tabib ikut bahagia selesai menjahit beberapa luka dalam Selir Lee

Sungmin bertukar pandangan haru dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya lagi dan mencium pipinya tanpa henti

"Kami permisi dulu Pangeran, ingat—biarkan Selir Lee istirahat" tegur Tabib menginterupsi Pangeran.

"Baik" jawab Pangeran sambil memutar kedua matanya di ikuti pelukan Sungmin yang semakin mencengkram erat lengannya

Seluruh dayang dan para pelayan tabib ikut keluar, menyisakan Pangeran Kyuhyun dan Selir Lee berdua di atas tempat tidur

"Pangeran aku—"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun kalau kita berdua saja" sela Pangeran Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping Sungmin dan terus memeluknya

Sungmin tersenyum malu, "Kyuhyun…" panggilnya ulang

"Hmm"

"Tadi sebenarnya aku seperti bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong, dia mengatakan kalau akan mengambil bayi kita terus menerus dalam kepalaku, aku takut…" Sungmin menggeliat mendekati Pangeran sambil terus bercerita, "Apa mungkin dia masih mau—"

"Ssst, kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa mengambil bayi kita kalau perkataanmu itu benar" jawab Pangeran santai walau pikirannya masih tidak bisa menangkap maksud Selirnya, Suara? Di dalam pikiran? Ah mungkin Sungmin merasakan delusional karena kesakitan. Batin Pangeran berbicara

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" kata Sungmin tidak setuju, "Aku merasakan sendiri setiap ucapannya membuat gerakan aneh di perutku yang membuat darah itu terus menerus kelu..ar" Sungmin semakin susah mengucapkan kalimatnya karena tiba tiba saja Pangeran semakin memeluknya erat

"Dia tidak akan bisa" tegas Pangeran sekali lagi, namun suaranya melembut ketika ia mengelus kepala Selir Lee, "Karena akan ada aku yang melindungimu, tidak hanya dari dia, tetapi dari semua orang" janji Kyuhyun

"Pangeran…" Sungmin melonggarkan pelukannya, jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Sungmin memberanikan diri mendongak mendekati wajah Kyuhyun di depannya

Kyuhyun bertindak duluan. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin—kali ini tanpa rasa putus asa atau kebingungan tiada tara. Kyuhyun sudah pasti dengan perasaannya, perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Perasaan yang membuat sesosok siluet orang di depan mereka—tersenyum penuh pengertian.

.

**'Berbahagialah Lee Sungmin'**

.

Ucapan itu terdengar lagi dalam pikiran Selir Lee, tapi ia tidak mengindahkannya. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah lega sambil membiarkan sentuhan Pangeran mendominasinya saat ini

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

.

Suara tidak setuju dan teriakan berdegung dari ruang rapat pagi itu. Semua orang dengan egoisnya menyuarakan pendapat mereka sendiri tanpa peduli dengan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Pangeran Kyuhyun

"Kami bilang tidak setuju ya tidak akan setuju!" sahut salah seorang tetua di iringi anggukan setuju dari yang lain, "Selir Lee tidak boleh menjadi Permaisuri, tidak ada argumen lagi!" tandasnya berani membalas tatapan menakutkan dari sang Pangeran

Pangeran Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia memandang semua orang sambil mendengus kecil, "Aku sudah tahu tentang kutukan itu" akunya langsung berdampak keras bagi semua orang—tidak terkecuali Raja dan Ratu yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Ya, dan menurut cerita—Selir Lee berhak mendapatkan tahta Permaisuri, bukankah peraturan juga mengatakan jika Selir yang bisa menghasilkan keturunanlah yang boleh naik tahta?" kutip Pangeran kata per kata dari buku Undang Undang Kerajaan

Seluruh tetua bergerak gelisah, "Itu bisa saja—tapi hanya jika…"

"Hanya jika Selir itu menginginkannya bukan? Dan aku bisa membaca kenapa kemarin kalian berniat membujuk Selir Lee supaya mau pergi selesai melahirkan! Kalian bermaksud menyingkirkannya!" tuduh Pangeran sampai mengangkat jemarinya menunjuk ke arah tetua itu dengan tidak hormat

"Pangeran jaga sikapmu" tegur sang Raja di atas singgasana

"Tidak Ayah! Kalian yang seharusnya malu! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Ratusan tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong harus menanggung hukuman atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan dan sekarang? Kalian memaksa keturunannya juga keluar dari istana?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Tapi kasus Jaejoong tidak pernah terbukti benar atau tidak dia di racun! Dan dia sudah membunuh calon permaisuri waktu itu!" bela tetua itu sengit

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah, "Tidak terbukti? Oh ya? Bukankah Jaejoong bersumpah jika dia tidak melakukan pembunuhan maka dia akan mengutuk kerajaan dan lihat? Kutukannya berhasil! Apakah kalian tidak sadar itu!" Perkataan Pangeran lagi lagi menyudutkan mereka semua, Raja dan Ratu juga merunduk kecil—merasa bersalah karena hampir mengulang tragedi yang sama beberapa hari lalu

"Tapi…" Tetua itu tetap mencari bahan apapun untuk berdebat, "Tetap saja dia namja! Apa kata rakyat tahu kalau permaisurinya seorang Namja! Namja yang bisa mengandung lagi" ia berjengit jijik seolah telah menyentuh sampah tanpa sadar jika Pangeran bergerak mendekatinya lalu mencengkram kerahnya ke atas, "Arghh Pangeran!"

"Pangeran lepaskan Perdana Kim!" perintah Rajanya tahu kalau Pangeran sudah sangat kelewatan

Anehnya, Pangeran tidak bergerak, ia tetap menggantung Perdana Kim ke atas, "Aku tidak peduli Ayah—dia telah menghina istriku, suami mana yang rela melihat istrinya di hina" katanya datar, "Dan asal tahu saja, namja yang kau bilang menjijikan itu adalah namja yang menyambung darah kerajaan, namja menjijikan itu rela mengalah dan berbohong demi kalian, namja yang pasrah melanggar kodratnya sendiri karena keegoisan kalian!" Setelah berkata itu, Pangeran melepaskan cengkramannya membuat Perdana Kim jatuh terbatuk batuk ke lantai

"Uhuk Uhuk…"

Seluruh orang di ruang rapat itu lagi lagi mendadak kehilangan kata kata. Mereka tidak bisa melawan ucapan Pangeran yang semuanya memang mengandung kebenaran

"Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli kalian tidak mengangkatnya sebagai permaisuri, asal kalian tidak mengusirnya lagi dari istana, karena kalau sampai itu terjadi—aku juga akan pergi" ancam Pangeran terutama menatap Ayahnya di atas singgasana

Ayahnya tersenyum hambar, wajah bijaksananya tampak tidak terpengaruh, "Apa kau rela membuang tahtamu dan menelantarkan rakyat demi seorang Selir?" tantang Ayahnya

Kedua pasang mata itu—sepasang mata yang sama persis akibat garis keturunan saling bertukar pandangan

"Aku bukan Pangeran Yunho dan aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahn yang sama—aku rela menyerahkan segalanya demi Sungmin" balas Pangeran membuat Ibunya terkejut bukan main

"Pangeran!"

"Biarkan saja" Sebelah tangan Raja mengibaskan seolah itu tidak apa apa, "Apa kau benar benar yakin?" ulang Raja sekali lagi

"Ya" jawab Pangeran Kyuhyun tegas, "Aku lebih memilih memusuhi semua orang daripada membuang Sungmin… hidupnya adalah hidupku juga…" Wajah keras Pangeran perlahan luluh, "Aku mencintainya Ayah" bisiknya pelan

"Aku mengerti…" Raja merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum lebar sebelum menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Perdana Kim, "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, Perintahkan seluruh istana bersiap siap untuk upacara pengangkatan selir Lee sebagai permaisuri besok lusa—"

"Tidak mungkin!" terdengar beberapa teriakan tidak terima, protes apapun itu dari seluruh penjuru ruangan, jelas saja mereka memang sangat tidak suka dengan keputusan Raja yang seenaknya saja

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" balas Raja memasang wajah datarnya yang menurun pada Kyuhyun, "Aku berhak mengambil keputusan tanpa suara kalian bukan? Sudah, laksanakan tugasmu Perdana Kim!" ulang Raja melihat Tetua itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya

"Tapi dia namja, Rajaku" bujuk Perdana Kim terakhir kalinya

"Lalu?" Raja hanya mengangkat alisnya, "Asal anakku bahagia itu bukan masalah—lagipula benar kata Pangeran, kitalah yang menikahkan mereka, kitalah yang dulu membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini, bukan Selir Lee atau Pangeran, dan… " Raja tertunduk mengingat setiap petuah yang pernah di ceritakan oleh Raja terdahulu, "Aku harus mengembalikan tahta permaisuri milik Lee Jaejoong pada keturunannya, Lee Sungmin, itu haknya" tambah Raja bersuara berat

"Ayah" Pangeran Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga bercampur bahagia. Ia bisa melihat sosok Raja bijaksana dalam diri ayahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Upacara itu berlangsung sangat meriah dan tidak dapat di sangka sangka, sambutan dari rakyat malah meriah. Itu sangat mengejutkan para dewan kerajaan yang mengira akan ada omongan kasar atau kudeta besar besaran atas putusan Raja tersebut

Tetapi tidak, bagi rakyat yang hampir menunggu bertahun tahun adanya garis keturunan yang lahir, mereka bersyukur tanpa menilai Selir Lee sepicik itu. Ternyata orang paling rendah derajatnya malah bisa melihat ketulusan ketimbang setiap orang berpangkat tinggi yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri

Selir Lee—ah tidak, Permaisuri Lee begitu bahagia malam itu, ia bahkan sempat terpana melihat keadatangan Putri Hwayoung yang datang dari kerajaan sebelah. Putri Hwayoung terus mengucapkan selamat dengan tulus sambil menggoda Pangeran Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi menjadi Ayah

"Apakah sekarang kau sudah menemukan lelaki yang kau cintai itu?" tanya Pangeran ketika jamuan makan malam di adakan

Putri Hwayoung yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Permaisuri Lee, menatap ke arahnya, "Sudah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Tetapi dia sedang pergi ke daratan selatan untuk pendidikan menjadi panglima kerajaan—kalau berhasil menduduki tingkat itu, Ayah berjanji dia akan berpikir ulang menerimanya sebagai menantu hehehe" kekeh Putri di sertai tawa berat Pangeran Kyuhyun sementara Permaisuri hanya memandang bingung—tidak mengerti ucapan mereka berdua

"Begini Permaisuri" Kyuhyun sengaja menggoda Sungmin dengan gelar barunya sambil tangannya menarik istrinya duduk mendekat, "Semenjak kecil aku dan Putri Hwayoung sudah di jodohkan, kami tahu itu—tetapi sampai dewasa, perasaan kami tidak berubah, kami hanya bisa bersahabat tidak lebih" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Lalu…" sambung Putri Hwayoung membuat Sungmin berpaling ke arahnya, "Kami rela menikah karena kami tidak pilihan lain dan sampai saat kau datang atau Pangeran Kyuhyun menikah dengan banyak selir" Putri Hwayoung memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Permaisuri Sungmin menunduk—tidak suka mengingat kalau Pangerannya dulu milik banyak orang, "Pangeran tetap tidak bisa jatuh cinta… kurasa sebenarnya tentang kutukan itu, bukan Pangeran harus menikah atau tidak denganmu, tetapi apakah kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta… lihatlah, aku bahkan bisa melihat dari matanya malam itu—Sahabatku sudah berhasil menemukanmu"

Sungmin semakin tertunduk malu mendengar pujian tidak langsung dari Putri Hwayoung

"Dan kami jauh jauh sebelumnya sudah berjanji—jika kami sudah menemukan orang yang kami cintai, kami akan berpisah, begitu saja…" tambah Pangeran Kyuhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya sedangkan Putri Hwayoung tersenyum ramah, "Iya beruntung sekali ya—aku malah jatuh cinta dengan Pengawal yang membawamu ke istana dan Kyuhyun, jatuh cinta dengan selir barunya, hidup ini ternyata sempit ya" candanya kali ini di tanggapi tawa renyah Sungmin

"Lihatkan, betapa manisnya dia" puji Pangeran sambil mencium pipi Sungmin yang terus memerah

"Ya! Ini tempat umum!" tegur Putri Hwayoung langsung menjaga imagenya dengan duduk tegap, "Sana pergilah—aku akan menutupi kalian" bisiknya dari sudut bibir

"Baiklah" Pangeran Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Sungmin pelan pelan—bangkit berdiri sambil melewati beberapa tamu penting yang sedang menikmati hiburan musik tradisional

"Ah leganya—berisik sekali di dalam" desah Pangeran begitu mereka sampai di taman istana, Sungmin melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan jalan mengelilingi kolam ikan, "Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja, kau berubah semenjak kejadian itu?" mendadak saja firasat negatif menguasai Kyuhyun, "Apa kau menyesal menerimaku?" katanya parau

"Bukan itu" Sungmin memajukkan bibirnya ke depan, "Dasar bodoh!" makinya, "Aku kan hanya belum terbiasa dengan ini semua… kau juga berubah belakangan ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungminnya yang sinis telah kembali, tapi ia mengerutkan kening mendengarkan kalimat terakhir istrinya, "Aku berubah? Aku tidak berubah!" elaknya

"Iya kau berubah, kau jadi…hmm…." Kedua pipi Sungmin sekarang memerah sepenuhnya

Melihat itu, timbul ide Pangeran untuk menggodanya, "Aku kenapa Permaisuri?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin

"Kau uhmm, kau jadi perhatian" ujar Sungmin mencari kata kata yang tepat

"Itu tidak salah, aku kan mencintaimu" balas Kyuhyun ringan sambil terus melangkah

"Nah! Kau juga selalu mengatakan itu!" tuduh Sungmin mulai merasakan hawa hawa seringai Pangeran menyelimutinya, "Apa tidak bisa sekali sekali saja Pangeran…"

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun kalau kita berdua" interupsi sang Pangeran

"Iya! Kyuhyun!" koreksi Permaisuri Sungmin, "Kau juga aishh jangan terus mendekat, kau bisa menghimpit bayi kita" bujuk Sungmin menghalau tubuh Pangeran yang hendak mendekapnya dari depan

"Sudahlah Sungmin jangan protes terus, memangnya kau tidak suka melihat perubahanku? Kau mau aku menikahi selir lain agar kau—"

"TIDAK!" Teriakan Sungmin agak terlalu kencang, untung taman itu sedang sepi sepinya, "Jangan jadi milik orang lain… aku tidak mau" rengut Sungmin kesal

"Makanya…." Pangeran mendenguskan napasnya tapi tetap memeluk lembut Sungmin sambil menjaga jarak, "Terima saja aku apa adanya ok?"

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Pangeran Kyuhyun

Mereka terdiam dan terus berpelukan tanpa adu argumen lagi

"Sungmin kau tahu kan kau akan pindah ke istana utama bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba tiba

"Aku tahu kok, Dayangku sudah memindahkan barang barangku malah" jawab Sungmin

"Oh, apakah kau senang menjadi permaisuri? Tidak menyesal?" Kyuhyun menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Sungmin sambil membawa tubuh mereka bergerak memutar mutar di taman

"Apapun itu, asal bersamamu—jadi Selir lagi juga tidak masalah…" Sungmin berkata jujur

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan istrinya, tak lama ia melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, "Saatnya tidur—ingat kata Tabib, kau belum sembuh benar tidak boleh terlalu lelah" katanya sambil menuntun tangan permaisuri masuk ke sayap kanan tempat di mana kamar mereka berada

"Baiklah Pangeran"

"Aishh sudah kubilang panggil aku—"

"Kyuhyun! Iya maaf aku suka lupa" tukas Sungmin malas berdebat

Pangerannya hanya bisa mengelus dada menghadapi sikap Permaisuri yang kadang masih acuh terhadapnya, "Bisa tidak kau romantis sedikit Sungmin?" dengus Kyuhyun masih kesal

"Romantis?" Sungmin mau tertawa dalam hatinya, tapi ia menutup rapat rapat mulutnya saat beberapa dayang membantu Sungmin membuka baju kebesarannya lalu menyusul Pangeran masuk ke dalam kamar

Pangeran belum selesai mengganti pakaiannya ketika Sungmin berbaring di atas tempat tidur

Romantis? Hmm. Sungmin tersenyum jahil sambil menarik selimut tebal menutupi perut besarnya, "Kyu~" panggil Sungmin sengaja memanggil lembut suaminya

.

DEG

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan rambutnya, menoleh tidak percaya ke arah Sungmin, "Coba ulangi sekali lagi?"

"Kyu~ kau tidak mau menemaniku tidur di sini" Sungmin menggunakan suara halusnya sambil menepuk nepuk sebelahnya

"Kata siapa tidak mau" Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Senyum senangnya masih mengembang sempurna, "Kau sangat manis jika seperti ini terus Sungmin…" puji Kyuhyun sekilas mencium pipi Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, "Aku tidak selamanya manis Kyu, bagaimanapun aku lelaki—kadang mungkin sifatku akan membuatmu bermasalah jadi…"

Kyuhyun membungkam Sungmin dengan tangannya dan terus tersenyum lebar, "Itu tidak masalah… asal selamanya bisa bersamamu, aku akan menerimanya"

Sungmin menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bibirnya lalu berganti menggenggamnya erat, "Selamanya" janji Sungmin sambil membalas senyum Kyuhyun

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menurunkan tirai di depan tempat tidur mereka membuat tubuh mereka berubah menjadi siluet di tengah penerangan lampion sederhana

Dari situlah, sejarah baru terjadi bagi kerajaan ini.

Raja Cho Kyuhyun dan Permaisuri Lee Sungmin hidup bahagia selamanya

.

.

THE END

.

.

Gw tahu ini FF sampah, sama kayak gw—sampah ngga berguna

Ini tetap di tujukan untuk Lee Sunmiina (Prioritasnya) tetapi tidak memungkiri banyak orang yang sangat menyukai FF ini, gw sangat berterimakasih, gw benar benar terkejut melihat review sampai 172 *Deep bow*

Tidak ada yang bisa gw berikan terkecuali penggalan cerita terakhir. Silahkan menikmati FF ini sebagai penutup dari segalanya,

Semoga kalian bisa memberikan ungkapan terakhir untuk author sampah ini, sependek apapun ungkapan itu akan bisa gw terima

.

**Thank You : KyuLoveMin, dhia bintang, sfasta11, Kim Seung rin, Cho SungMi, Ilovekyunnie, Kyuminsaranghae, Kyuminlovelovelove, sansan, LeeSungHye040497, niea sarang, JinoLee, NiMin Shippers, , Guest, yuuki, Zelenvi, Jo youngwoo, BbuingBbuing137, Keyra Kyuunie, mayacassielf, followsimSMI, MyPumpkinsLABU, Kim Sae Rin, cherrizka980826, sitara1083, Guest 2, siticho, Dini Auliya Zayyana, Honeyfah elfsone, pupud priatna, Kim soo nie, LinaLeru, HestyELF, hyuknie, Tiffany Ming, OlivKM's, chabluebilubilu, puzZy cat, hani, Winnielf, Kyuhan, 1812, HOTdragon, kyuminsaranghaeeeee, kyurin Minnie, daeminka, GaemSMl, Snowhite04, Mitchiru Kazami, SparKSomniA0321, ck mendokusei, Little Angel, ChubbyKyuMinHae, Cho Miku, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, JOYeerr Elpeu, Micon, wookie wookie, MegaKyu, jiraniats, sider imnida, dincubie, savory pancake, Evil Thieves, schagarin, Guest 3, kyumin4ever, Jung Mingsoo, bunnyming, Unykyuminmin, dhianelf4ever, Kyumin addicted, 0212echy, umin umin, CharolineElf, niyalaw, choshikyumin, Chibi, HoneyWatermelon, icha-chan, minniechan, Attanier, MINGswife, ayachi casey, Chikyumin, Bulan yue, Guest 4, mayuka57, Lara Saengie, Tifamin, Ryu, Mingre, Phirre16, Adrianna Darling, olive1315, HEEYEON, hunhan9094, nikyunmin, abesly, archielf, mitade13, nxn, min190196, Ichi54n, andin kyuminielf, Anami Hime, YukiLOVESUNGMIN, no name, eunhaezee, JK0603, Park Min Rin, Qhia503, Hikari tsuky, AfiahLee, Guest 5, AIDASUNGJIN, is0live89, KyuMin's SPY, Choi sila, Sibumxoxo, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Lu'iL KyuMin Elf, nodomi, Amaaa, ChoHuiChan, Evilkyu Vee, Zep, JoBel13ve, Hikari Hoshigawa, Blue DaFFodil, t137, Melanimin, Minnie kyute, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, BunnyMinnie, Chely, Ryusei Aki, nurinukie1, Miinalee, KimShippo, diitactorlove, winecoup134, misaki aekyo, sansan, Meytha Shora Andriyan, Rosa Damascena, reaRelf, Guest 6, Tia Matsuri, Guest 7, Cherrypumpkins, cottoncandyme, Han-RJ, lim sung mi, Hyeri, KimMinJi, farchanie01, Sung Hye Ah, hyeyoung park, noname2, , justreader, noname, Lee Lolina, blackwhite28, HJKH, sparkyumin**


End file.
